Emerald Archer Volume 02 :Infinite Universe
by Phillipe363
Summary: The story continues. Oliver Queen has finally returned home after 5 years on Lian Yu. Things have changed. Laurel Lance is a detective, Tommy Merlyn is in charge of Merlyn Global and more. As Oliver reunites with family and friends he secretly begins a one man war on crime to fix his city as a vigilante.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm back.**

 **This chapter officially starts the sequel to the first volume and well let's begin.**

 **As usual the disclaimer of I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Outside of a hospital room on a private floor Dr. Anton Cross is talking to Moira Queen who is dressed sharply as always.

"I've never read anything like it. Except in 19th century literature. The island he was found on is called Lian Yu. It's Mandarin... for Purgatory" Cross said.

"I'm well aware. Could we move onto the state of my son" Moira replied.

"I can't tell you why he's alive... because for five years that island did its best to kill him. I want you to prepare yourself, Moira. The Oliver you lost might not be the one they found" he replied cryptically.

* * *

Inside a bathroom Oliver standing there is wearing blue jeans and boots but no shirt as he gazes blankly into the mirror. His scars and tattoos are a road map of suffering and the will it must've taken to survive.

Jagged scars from a whip go from his shoulders downward to almost the middle of his back. Burnt patches of skin span his entire lower back that despite being healed look raw. A spider web scar near his right pectoral and numerous slashes across his entire upper body.

A beautiful red dragon tattoo is on the back of his left shoulder.

His thoughts begin drifting towards the past of surviving on a hellish island for the past five years. He dealt with Edward Fyers than Anthony Ivo before Slade Wilson. There were at times he never thought it would end until that morning when seeing the fishing trawler on the horizon.

Coming out of those thoughts Oliver putting on a T-shirt looks at his appearance in the mirror of short blond hair and a constant five o'clock shadow.

The face currently staring back is unrecognizable from the naive boy he once was but instead is the man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned his city.

Closing the bathroom door he walks over to the window with staring out into the early afternoon skyline of Starling City.

* * *

Stepping into the room is Moira followed by Dr. Cross.

The tension rapidly forms in his body as Oliver turns around only to relax slightly when he sees his mother who moves over to hug him. Enjoying the embrace for a few moments before breaking apart.

"Mr. Queen I'm actually surprised the injuries you sustained that you even were able to live" Cross said impressed.

"How man injures does my son have?" Moira asked, fearful of the answer although doing her best not to show it.

"I would say about twenty percent of your body is covered in scar tissue and second degree burns on your back. Your right shoulder area may require full surgery to heal properly. What could have caused this?" he asked.

Oliver clamps his jaw shut for a few minutes before "An arrow."

Surprised "The men who tortured you?" he asked.

"I'm not going to spill my whole life story doc" Oliver replied sharply.

Nodding "Well that's not unexpected considering you are suffering from PTSD" Cross said.

Letting the tears fall "What can I do to help my son?" Moira asked.

"I would recommend talking to a professional therapist" Cross replied.

"Can I leave now Mr. Cross?" Oliver asked politely.

"Yes. I believe you can. So let me get those papers filled out than you can go" the man said, pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

As the man leaves Thea enters the room immediately rushing towards him. Crying in joy the brunette in her late teens wrap her arms tightly around Oliver who tries to fight against the instinct to harm his sister. It's going to a while to get used to people touching who don't mean harm.

"I missed you so much Ollie. I never gave up hope" Thea said overjoyed.

"You were with me the whole time Speedy" Oliver replied smiling.

This relationship, it's the one pure, uncomplicated one in his life. The younger Queen doesn't move for minutes because her older brother is finally home.

* * *

Near the same time Tommy Merlyn is awaking in a bed next Laurel who is sleeping as white sheets are draped over their naked bodies. Tommy grabbing his cloths makes his way out the door. Stepping into the living room as he finishes slipping on his black suit jacket over his buttoned white dress shirt.

Checking his watch because he was supposed to be at work already but he slept in later than intended. Oh well having sex with Laurel is a good enough reason as any, not that he will ever tell people that. Him and Laurel finally started dating about two years ago after having slept together a couple of times since the Gambit sunk. That screwed up their lives for a long while and just now have started putting them back together.

Briefly looking at the TV on the Channel News 52 which causes Tommy's mouth to hang open in shock.

"Playboy Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling resident was found by fishermen two weeks ago. Five years after he was presumed dead following The Queen's Gambit sinking in 2009. Mr. Queen has reportedly confirmed he was the only survivor of the accident that took the lives of seven people" Linda Park said.

"I'll be damned Ollie." Tommy said smiling.

* * *

Later when the sun is setting near dinertime Oliver carrying a faded green munitions trunk walks into his bedroom. Moving forward he sets the trunk on his king size bed and opens it via the gold combination lock. He briefly glances at the simple wooden long bow that once belonged to Yao Fei.

Picking up a weathered brown notebook which every name on this list is guilty. However Oliver isn't naive enough to not realize that the city is also falling apart due to street crime and poverty. Sliding the truck under his bed he moves over to his desk with placing his notebook in a drawer.

The sound of the door opening causes Oliver on instinct to reach for a knife concealed in his back pocket. Entering is Tommy grinning a megawatt smile as he moves over to hug his best friend.

"You were always the best at showing up late" Tommy remarks.

"Long time" Oliver said removing his arms.

A beep in his pocket causes Tommy to check the text message on his cell phone before placing it back in his pants pocket.

"Sorry man but I've got to talk to a few nameless guys in suits from Stellmoor International" he said sighing.

"You work for Malcolm now?" Oliver asked curiously.

"No I don't. I'm actually the CEO of Merlyn Global since dad died a few months ago in a plane crash" Tommy replied sadly.

"I'm sorry. I know you to weren't close but I know what it's like to lose a father" Oliver replied.

Years ago after his wife Rebeca died, Malcolm left his nine year old son alone for two years. During that time Tommy began staying over at the Queen Mansion.

Growing up they became the city's top two bad boys. Famous for their reckless partying and one night stands. Those actions now Oliver regrets immensely which he is glad "Ollie" is dead.

"How's Laurel doing?" Oliver asked changing topics.

Frowning "After Sara's death she took it harder than most of us but focusing on being a detective helped" Tommy said.

Running a hand through his blonde hair "When I get the chance I'm going to go apologize for everything."

"At least tell me you're not going to go jump back in bed?" Tommy asked.

Surprised "No… I haven't been in love with Laurel for years so you have nothing to worry about" Oliver said with a knowing grin.

Briefly glancing away in almost embarrassment "Is it really that obvious?"

"I've learned to pay attention to my surroundings for these past years. So for me it is" Oliver replied smirking.

Checking his wrist watch "Tell you what I'll tell my lovely sectary to put that meeting on hold since I'm staying for dinner" Tommy said.

Shaking his head "If it's important than you need to go" Oliver replied.

"I've just got my best friend home. One difference between dad and me is I've learned to put my family first" Tommy answered.

* * *

The dining room is full. Moira is seated at the head of the table and Oliver is at the end with Thea is seated next to Tommy on the right side. However the mood is very subdued and tense. As Oliver listens to apparently who the new president is he looks down at the food in front of him. On the glass plate is a steak with mash potatoes and broccoli.

He hasn't touched any of it because it's too rich.

Entering his mind is memories of all the times he enjoyed meals with Slade and Shado. Now it's his blood family but they definitely don't know the real him anymore. The food or the people he's surrounded by suddenly become too suffocating. Oliver standing up quickly apologizes as he grabs a pear out of the bowl before making a retreat out the door.

* * *

Underneath a tree as the rain pours down Oliver is on the dirt floor sleeping in the gloomy woods. He tried to go back to his room but it's not the metal floor of the Wedgetail that has grass growing up through cracks. In the deep throes of a painful nightmare his mind flashes back to the morning after the Gambit went down, where his life changed forever.

A hand grabs his shoulder causing Oliver to flip the person onto the ground before bringing his hand down around Moira's throat. Realizing it's his own mother Oliver scrambles to his feet and moves until his back is against a tree. Lightning strikes across the night sky as the rain pours down on them. However Oliver silently dripping in cold sweat is terrified but not for himself.

"What happened there it was… horrible. I'm so sorry mom" he said in a regretful tone.

"It's ok. Your home" Moira said trying to be of some comfort.

Oliver briefly raises up a hand to stop her from speaking before making his way back to the mansion.

Alone as the raging storm counties to pound and soaking sweat Oliver now understands the meaning behind Thomas Wolfe's cautionary words _"You can't go back home to your family, to your childhood ... to a young man's dreams of glory and of fame."_

* * *

It's late morning the next day in the busy precinct of the Police Department.

At her desk Laurel is wearing a dark jacket over a top, along with black pants and boots. There's a badge on the right side of her belt that's near a holstered SIG-P26 handgun. Typing a report on her computer only to see a seemingly familiar figure out of the corner of her eye.

Approaching Oliver dressed in a black hoodie with blue jeans.

Letting out a sigh because it's better they have this conversation now so they can both get it done with and move on with their lives. She was planning on talking to Oliver anyway but this saves her the trouble.

Rising to her feet "I think the coffee room is empty" Laurel said.

Nodding he allows her to lead down a hall way then make a right into a small room. Shutting the door Oliver on habit subtlety takes in his surroundings.

To the left is a counter where lies a coffee machine next to a vendor machine and on the right a few feet away are four round plastic tables. The only two possible exits is a door behind him with a window which leads to a fire escape behind the small eating area. Satisfied after calculating the time it would be necessary to get to both exits without any possible interferences he could think of Oliver turns to Laurel. This entire process of situational awareness took around 30 seconds.

"I'm sorry" Oliver said regret filled.

"For what? I could hardly grieve because my sister dies while screwing my boyfriend" Laurel said angrily.

"I know. If I could trade places with her I would" Oliver replied.

Getting her emotions under control "Did she suffer?"

Memories flood Oliver of seeing her alive as a member of the League of Assassins when she rescued him while trapped on the Amazo during his fourth year away.

"No she didn't" Oliver replied flawlessly.

Nodding "Despite everything I just don't blame you alone. So I'll still be around if you ever want to talk" Laurel said.

"I may take you up on that one day" Oliver replied.

"You did change on that island. You're actually honest" Laurel said giving a slight smile.

Hearing the door close Oliver answers his ringing cell phone.

"Yes mom?" he asked.

"I would like to come to Queen Consolidated. There's a few things I would like to discuss" Moira said.

"Ok I'll be there as soon as I can" Oliver replied hanging up.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that. This chapter originally did have more to it but due to the massive size it would have been I cut it into two different chapters. The next one is the more major action stuff.**

 **The scene where he almost killed Moria by accident is a parallel to when Oliver was in the wooden cell at the end of the first chapter in the previous volume and when Shado startled him awake and he did the same thing. I think the "You can't return home" line in the storm fits very well for Oliver's character and to show how alone he has become.**

 **Yep Laurel in this story is a detective which I'm actually trying to make her likeable.**

 **The doctor in the beginning Anton Cross is actually one of the versions of Dr. Midnight in the comics. That is for sure not going to happen in my story.**

 **When will I be back with the next chapter well hopefully soon.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys I'm back. I want to thank all those who have viewed, reviewed, favorite and followed this story. It means a lot.**

 **The usual disclaimer of I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Near lunch time as Oliver steps off the elevator and begins making his way down the foyer until stopping at office door. Entering to see his mother siting there at a desk looking up. Since the death of her husband she took over as CEO of the company.

"Please sit" Moira said.

"It makes me uncomfortable when you ask me to sit" Oliver replied.

"I just talked to Kate Spencer who will have papers for you to sign tomorrow proving you are really alive. Now there is something else I wish to discuss with you" Moira said.

"The company" he guessed.

Nodding "Despite leaving those colleges you majored in business and it's long past time you take helm of your legacy" she said, an air of finality.

Shaking his head "I just am barely home a day from that island and you want me to take over? It would not go well with the media or the board."

"I know but I was more of thinking in a few weeks."

"More like a few months. I really don't want to get angry at you but please let go of this subject for now" Oliver said, a minor sense of desperation.

"Alright. I hired a body guard who is down in the lobby waiting" Moira said.

"Great" he replied then heads for the door.

* * *

Checking his watch John Diggle wearing a suit and tie is positioned by the front desk of the entrance lobby. He glances over to see Oliver step off the elevator heading straight towards him.

"You're my new body guard? Last time we met I left you in Hong Kong. Did Amanda send you to keep taps on me?" Oliver asked, too calmly.

Meeting his gaze "I don't work for Waller. I actually was helping Lyla so she could have been sure you got the flash drive" Diggle replied.

"Do you know what was on it?" Oliver asked.

"No, she didn't tell and I didn't ask. Whatever secrets you have are safe" Diggle said.

Breathing a sigh of relief "I guess if you are going to be my bodyguard get a change of clothes to something less noticeable" Oliver said.

Diggle nods just as Oliver heads towards to the main double glass doors exiting the building.

* * *

Stepping into his bed room Oliver after making sure the door is locked immediately moves towards the desk. He gave Diggle the day off and clicking the mouse to bring the screen computer screen to life begins typing.

Twenty minutes pass until he is examining his body guard's service records who up until a month ago was in the Special Forces Airborne Division. Of course he was not alarmed to discover Lyla Michaels an agent for A.R.G.U.S. is his wife. Pulling up a file on the late Andy Diggle, John's younger brother who was killed by a sniper and according to the police report was never caught.

He types in a few more keys switching to a street view of Google maps on the old Queen Industrial steel fabrication and welding factory in the Glades. His dad shut it down five years ago in order to move production to China. Close to 1,500 people lost their jobs and due to a loophole in union contracts they never got their severance packages or pensions.

Coming out of his thoughts when his cell phone starts ringing Oliver answers it "Hello."

"It's me Diggle. Waller wants to see us both at the headquarters here in Pennsylvania" the man explained.

Giving a brief sigh "Alright send me the directions I'll meet you there" Oliver said going into mission mode.

* * *

A short while Oliver is walking down a brightly lit corridor then enters a room shutting the door behind him. Directly in the center is a massive table with a digital touch screen.

Standing near one end is Amanda Waller and the other is Diggle now dressed in plain clothes.

"Hello Oliver. Do you still want to kill me?" Amanda asked smirking.

"I'm considering it. Why did you call us?" Oliver replied, keeping his anger in check.

"An antibiotic that was scrapped when they got a virus instead from a laboratory that has fallen into the hands of Chinese Triad" Amanda said.

"Who created it?" Diggle asked.

"A branch of Wayne Enterprises Biotech division in Hong Kong" she pulls up a photo of a Chinese man.

"That's Frank Chen a major board member of my family's company. He used to come over to my house for Christmas dinner" Oliver said looking at the photo.

"Mr. Chen has a long history with the Triad. He's going to set up the meeting between Chen Na Wei and General Mathew Shrieve" Amanda explained.

"General Shrieve" Diggle echoed with interest "He turned to terrorism after the 9/11 attacks since his family died on one of the planes that hit the World Trade Center."

Glancing at her "What do you need from us?" Oliver asked.

"Our analysts were unable to get into Chen's computer. You'll need to get directly into the network to find out where the meeting will be taking place" Amanda said.

At their nods she leaves the room.

Glancing at the other man "The only reason you showed up earlier today as my bodyguard is because you knew about this?" Oliver asked, suspiciously.

"No I didn't know until just a while ago myself. I briefly worked with Andy who got me in the bodyguard business when I returned state side" Diggle replied.

"Alright" checking his watch "See you later" Oliver said going to the door.

"Sure you don't need your bodyguard?" Diggle asked.

Briefly stopping Oliver considers just leaving the man behind since after the events of his fourth year he was planning on doing this alone but knows he can't fight a war without allies.

"I hope you have plenty of trunk space" Oliver replied.

* * *

 **Two hours later at the shipping container section in the grimmer section of the docks.**

Oliver riding a black Ducati motorcycle pulls up next to a car stepping off and removing his helmet glances over to see Diggle. He walks over to the container and unlocking the pad lock opens the doors as light fills up revealing various crates with a few power generators in the corner.

Looking around "How did you get all of this?" Diggle asked.

"In the two weeks I was on the Triton's Daughter I made a phone call to Anatoly Knyazev a high ranking Captain of the local chapter of the Bratva" Oliver explained.

"How come he just didn't shoot you instead?" Diggle wondered opening a crate to see "These computers look like they're government made."

Opening a container to see eighty green arrows "He owed me a favor for saving his life. And yes Lyla borrowed them A.R.G.U.S" Oliver replied.

Turning around to face him "So what's all this for?" Diggle asked.

Meeting his gaze "For now that's my business and consider this a test."

"I don't like being tested Mr. Queen" the man.

"We all are and it's Oliver. Mr. Queen was my father. Now give me a hand with this" he replied.

Not exactly happy about it but still willing to figure out what all this is about Diggle tosses a military duffle bag to Oliver and then begins to open one of the smaller crates.

* * *

In the Glades Oliver carrying a duffle bag over his right shoulder and another smaller bag in his left hand approaches a closed gate of the Queen Industrial Steel Fabrication and Welding foundry.

Tossing the bags over the fence he leaps off some wooden pallets and grabbing ahold of the edge flips himself over landing on his feet. Picking up the bags he takes one last glance through metal fence then enters the building. Oliver picks up a worn annual shareholder's report manual with his father's image on the cover. It's time to turn the basement underneath into a place capable of working out of.

* * *

 **Later around 6:00PM at the Queen mansion as the sun is setting.**

Oliver slipping a Colt 45 handgun into the back part of his jeans as he tucks it underneath his shirt walks down the stairs and into the foyer. The reason why he briefly stopped back here was to retrieve this weapon that Arthur Curry gave him. The weapon is unregistered with the serial numbers filed off meaning it will be perfect for the trouble he will probably find himself in tonight. He doesn't need to start using his arrows this close to being back.

Coming out of the living room "Hey Ollie. Hold up" Thea said.

Turning around "Yea Speedy."

"You're going to be coming to Tommy's birthday party tonight, correct?" Thea asked.

Nodding "Sure I'll be there. Wouldn't miss it" Oliver replied giving a perfected, fake smile.

"Good. He'll be happy to have you there. I'm really glad your back home" Thea said.

"Me too" Oliver replied then turns heading for the doors.

* * *

A diner called the Big Belly Burger is nestled in a corner of the Glades. Sitting at the closet booth near the backdoor exit Diggle is eating a hamburger.

Sliding in across from him "It's time you got answers" Oliver said.

Finishing a bite "Go on" Diggle replied.

Placing the notebook on the table "My father gave it to me. We both made it to a life raft but there weren't enough supplies so he shot himself in the head. I need to right the wrongs done by my family" Oliver explained flatly.

Giving the book a look "And how are you planning on doing that?" Diggle asked.

"I believe the term is a vigilante" Oliver replied.

Thinking "Why shouldn't I turn you into the police" Diggle spoke, it was a statement, not a question.

"I know that your brother's killer never has been caught and when you're not working you sit at apartment alone, hoping you'll be needed again" Oliver said pocketing the notebook.

"Answer one more question why me?" Diggle asked.

"Because you've seen what I've can do and never have spoken a word of it to anyone. That says a lot. I need someone I can trust with keeping me alive" Oliver replied.

Nodding "I'll consider the offer. You want something to eat?" Diggle asked.

Relaxing a bit "Is the food any good?" Oliver wondered.

"It's better than the stuff on that island" Diggle said.

Letting out a light, honest chuckle "Alright I'll get something" Oliver replied inspecting the menu.

* * *

Quietly slipping down from an air vent and into his mother's office.

"We need that file and you have got about nine minutes tops before security comes back around" Diggle said from his ear piece.

Moving up to the desk Oliver plugs in a flash drive to the computer with accessing the database. It is programed to seek out all of Frank's network traffic which takes about 90 seconds.

"Alright I got it" Oliver said tapping his ear device.

"Good! Now get out of there" Diggle replied.

Pocketing the item Oliver turns kicking a chair towards the wall then jumps up climbing back into the vent.

* * *

With his hood up Oliver blends in with the crowd and moves through the mansion's doors into Tommy's wild birthday party. That usually means strippers, loud music with all kinds of alcohol. Also lots of drunken people but never any drugs. Moving over towards a rock pillar he sees Tommy having his arm around Laurel vanish in the distance.

Glancing over to the stair case where Thea is arguing with Bill an older and pale teenager dressed in baggy clothes with long greasy hair.

"No Jordon. Take your vertigo and shove it where the sun don't shine" Thea said angrily.

"What will happen if I don't?" he replied conceitedly pocketing a bag of black and green pills.

Thea shaking her head in disgust walks off. Jordon disappointed heads up the stairs as Oliver makes his move. Quickly going up the stairs to approach the young drug dealer over by the railing.

Shoving Jordon up against the wall "Stay away from Thea Queen" he growls angrily.

"Who are… you're her brother. How you like to be dead again" Bill said in surprise, revealing a pocket knife.

Placing the teenager in a backwards chokehold, Oliver without reluctance breaks his neck before throwing Jordon over the railing. Looking down as screams come from people below who notice the body he runs down the back stairs.

Good thing he still has this place memorized for escape routes.

* * *

A brief time later General Shrieve followed by six men all armed walk through the abandoned Queen Industrial Steel Fabrication and Welding Factory. Up ahead is Chen Na Wei with Frank Chen who has a case handcuffed to his left wrist while standing by an oil drum.

Approaching "So glad we were able to reach a price" Shrieve said.

Two Chinese guards walk towards them escorting Diggle as China turns around stepping up to him.

"I don't like interruptions. Kill him" she ordered coldly.

Suddenly two gun shots are heard as both men drop to the ground dead from chest wounds. They turn to see Oliver jumping off a platform. Diggle taking a gun from a body gets to cover behind some crates. China, Frank and Shrieve run off as the remaining thugs standing there with M-16's shooting at both of the men. Waiting through having their cover almost blown apart they raise up their hand guns opening fire.

All six men now are lifeless bodies from gunshot wounds.

* * *

Minutes later, Oliver and Diggle emerge through the doorway of the back docking entrance just in time to see China and Frank about to enter a van. The black hooded man shoots China in her left leg as Frank runs off. Diggle takes after him as Oliver loads another clip with approaching the assassin. China throws a metal ball to the ground enclosing him in smoke.

Finally after a few seconds it clears allowing Oliver to see her gone. He heads off down the alley and walks towards Diggle who has Frank backed up against the brick wall near a dumpster.

"You have a choice to make" Oliver said darkly.

"What choice?" he asked.

"Whether or not you want to keep your hand" Oliver replied.

"Yes, I do" Frank answered.

Oliver jabs Chen in his throat before smashing his head against the wall causing him to slum to the floor, unconscious. Finding a key in his pocket he unlocks the case to see the vial laying inside.

"I got your text message, sorry I'm late. I had a few things to take care of first" Oliver said closing the briefcase.

"Actually you were right on time" Diggle replied.

* * *

Tiredly walking up the stairs Oliver moves down the hallway, intending to head for bed. Diggle gave the Omega and Frank Chen over to Amanda Waller after the shootout. Hopefully she just destroys the virus because he did his own research on the effects and it's not very pleasant site. Turning around the corner to see Thea standing there with her arms crossed.

"Where were you?" she asked sharply.

"I was out, why does that even matter? It's like 10:30 in the evening you should be in bed" Oliver said.

"Oh no you get don't get to play that game. You promised me you would be at Tommy's birthday party and you never showed" Thea said angrily.

"I had something else that needed to be taken care of" Oliver replied.

"Was it something more important than being there for your best friend? No don't even bothering answering that" Thea said.

"I don't know what to say to fix breaking my promise" Oliver said.

Shaking her head "There's nothing you can say or do" Thea replied walking off.

The words never leave his lips since the disappointment from the one person he was closest to is very well deserved.

* * *

In an apartment Diggle is sitting on his bed lost in thought. The offer that Oliver gave him is running through his mind.

It's a chance to get out just protecting spoiled rich kids, a chance to make a difference is the reason he joined the military. Growing up in the slums of the city was never easy. Especially being raised by a single father due to his mother having died while giving birth to Andy. His dad who was a beat cop died rescuing two teenagers from a burning car after it went into the guard rails.

Diggle realizes he's been given a second chance and he's going to make the most of it.

* * *

 **Early the next morning.**

Wearing his usual dark long sleeve shirt and blue jeans Oliver enters the living room to see Diggle over by the window.

Approaching "I'm not signing on to be a side kick but your partner" Diggle said.

Shaking hands "Thank you" Oliver replied. It's two words that rarely leave his lips anymore and he's surprised he said them himself.

Nodding they both begin to head for the doors at a casual pace.

"After I get done with Ms. Spencer who is legally bringing me back from the dead let's head to the foundry" Oliver said.

"How much have you got done?" Diggle asked.

"Not much. We've got awhile considering I don't want any connections between the vigilante and me" Oliver replied.

Nodding "Makes sense. Lunch is on me this time" Diggle said.

Opening the door "Fair enough" Oliver said. Briefly a memory enters mind of a police officer rescuing Tommy and him from a burning car. He doubts Diggle even knows who his dad died saving.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.**

 **One of the things that just kind of happened is putting Diggle in the last chapter of volume 01 actually allowed for me to jump into this chapter with some secrets out of the way. Also the reason of him being there is now known. Hopefully that makes sense.**

 **Another thing different from the show is actually Diggle having a bit more of a backstory on his past and growing up. The thing with Oliver being rescued by Diggle's dad actually something I came up with by accident and it seamed to fit. I kind of liked that reason for his dad's death a lot more than just another body in a casket story line. Which I think Roy is the one who got the worse out of all of them in no backstory.**

 **Is it just me or do you kind of miss seeing the Big Belly Burger restaurant on the show? I missed that set from season 2 and 3 when they got rid of it. Why I'll never know. It was a nice break from the rest of the places on Arrow and like gave the characters a chance to relax.**

 **I have no clue when I'm going to update next.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back. Uploading on a Wednesday to just like the show itself. I thank all those that viewed, reviewed, favorite and followed this story. It means a lot.**

 **Enjoy. The usual disclaimer of I don't own Arrow or anything related to DC comics.**

* * *

Two weeks later on October, Monday the 27th as night has fallen over the city.

In the Foundry Oliver and Diggle walk towards the back approaching a steel door with a key pad next to it. Entering the code they move down the stairs into the lit basement. Installed in an organized way throughout are white reflectors as a central lighting grid. There are separate areas for training, medical along with a small bathroom. Various equipment is stored in metal storage containers.

In the center of the room is a table with three computer screens and a single key board.

A few feet behind that is a glass case holding an assortment of pre-made arrows with a place for a bow and directly opposite is a case containing a green leather suit, displayed on a mannequin. The munitions' trunk is on a small table beside the computer station.

Walking over to the computer station Oliver types a few keys bringing up various information on Adam Hunt.

"He's on your father's list?" Diggle asked setting a case on the nearby table.

Nodding "Hunt Insurance committed fraud up to 40 million dollars. The courts failed to prove he swindled hundreds of people out of their homes and life savings" Oliver said.

"Let me guess like every other law suit it failed" Diggle guessed.

"You would be correct. Typically Hunt threatens or bribes the witnesses into silence but he hasn't met me yet" Oliver replied grimly.

Opening the case "Lyla had the techs at A.R.G.U.S. custom make this" Diggle said.

Stepping over Oliver picks up the black Oneida Kestrel recuvre bow feeling its weight.

"It's perfect" he said while setting the bow back down.

Picking up a familiar green sail canvas hood from the munitions trunk Oliver walks over to the glass case containing his suit.

* * *

A lone figure moves over the roof tops of the city using drain pipes, window ledges, fire escapes and everything else that may be in his path to transverse the urban jungle. The man stops on the edge of a roof top to look at the office building across the street.

Oliver is dressed in a dark green leather jacket with matching color pants, black combat boots and the hood over his head. An arrow filled quiver is on his back with miniature flechettes attached to his left forearm. To further help conceal his identity is a domino mask surrounding his eyes.

Gripping the bow in his leather gloved hand Oliver fires a zip line arrow across the street imbedding itself into the concrete structure of a roof access. He takes a running start before leaping off the roof with using bow sails across the night sky. Landing gracefully on his feet he makes his way towards the door.

* * *

A brief time later Adam Hunt surrounded by four body guards make their way through a garage nearing a black limousine.

Up ahead Oliver hiding behind a concrete pillar fires an arrow that penetrates the first guard's left shoulder who drops to the ground howling painfully. As a man gets Hunt into the limo the men draw their Berretta's. Oliver fires another arrow that pierces in between the second guard's eyes and vaults over a car as the bullets wiz past him. Just as the hail storm of bullets end Oliver spins around letting lose an arrow. This one goes through the third man's throat while the hooded archer rapidly throws a flechette piercing the final guard's chest.

Adam gets out of the vehicle only to see a few feet away is Oliver having an arrow notched.

"What do you want? I've got lots of money" Hunt said keeping his composure.

"I know how you got it. You have failed this city" Oliver said his voice distorted by a modulator.

Chuckling "You have no idea what is even going on this city or what you're going up against" Hunt said.

"Transfer forty million dollars to bank account 1141 in an hour or I'm going to take it and you won't like how."

"If I see you again, you're dead" Hunt replied unfazed.

Oliver let's go of the arrow which slices across Adam's cheek drawing blood. Just as the man turns back around from seeing the projectile imbedded into a car door his attacker is gone.

* * *

Laurel with her partner Jim Cameron examines one of the bodies covered by a white cloth. Crouching down Laurel removes the cloth to examine Delbert Zoukas and other than to remove a single green arrow has been untouched.

"Whoever this archer is? His skill level is real good because are only living witness besides Mr. Hunt said all of the men were taken down in minutes" Jim said.

Pulling the sheet back "I'm not certain Hunt is going to be the last person to get attacked" Laurel said rising.

"Off the record if it was an innocent civilian being targeted maybe I would be enthusiastic to catch this guy" he said.

"Dad always says you don't need to go outside the law to find justice but anymore I'm not positive the system even works" she replied.

"Well let's not start thinking about that just yet. Because for all we know it could just be some prank and we've seen worse ones" Jim said.

"I don't think a guy would go through all this trouble of having murder charges for a prank. That aside let's go talk to Adam Hunt" Laurel replied.

* * *

Entering the office Laurel and Jim are met with a furious Adam Hunt.

"Where have you been? I made that call almost an hour ago" he said.

"It took us a little time to put out an APB on Robin Hood" Laurel replied sarcastically.

"Listen pal I'm not some grocer who got taken for his register. I have your Captain on speed dial" Hunt said.

"Yes but I think you might have bigger problems" Jim replied.

The phone on the desk begins ringing so Adam picks it up.

His face turns white "What the hell are you talking about? Forty million dollars doesn't just up and vanish! Untraceable? It's forty million dollars! Find it!" Hunt shouts angrily before throwing the phone across the room.

Looking underneath the desk to find an electronic device attached to the computer Hunt slums to his chair a broken man.

* * *

Back in the Foundry Oliver wearing a gray T-shirt and blue jeans is sitting at the computer station. He watches on a monitor as the money decreases from Adam Hunt's account to the various accounts of people he stole from. Seeing the transfer complete he opens the notebook then swipes a pen across the page striking out his name.

Laurel said the island changed him. She has no idea how much. There are many more names on the list. Those who rule his city by intimidation and fear every last one of them would wish he'd died on that island.

* * *

It's morning as Oliver walks into the living room where he sees a young adult wearing a red hoodie and blue jeans with dark brown hair.

Frowning "So who might you be?" Oliver asked.

The late teen turns around from watching a news report "Roy Harper" he replied.

"Let me guess your Thea's boyfriend?" Oliver asked harshly.

"Spare me the whole big bother act Mr. Queen. I don't need to hear it" Roy said in a hard tone.

"I've got this" Thea said approaching.

Oliver doesn't stop sending a cold glare at Roy until he vanishes around the corner.

"Really? I'm not thirteen anymore Ollie I'm eighteen and besides I would be in an orange jumpsuit for drugs if it wasn't for Roy" Thea replied sharply.

Those last words freeze him on the spot and all he can do is watch as Thea disappears around the corner. Ever since Tommy's party they haven't been on the best of terms and only the thing he seems to keep doing is making things worse.

"So I'm guessing you met the street kid and that didn't go over?" Tommy asked walking in.

Nodding Oliver grabs a remote from the couch turning up the volume on the TV for the Channel News 52.

" _Originally just thought to be a prank by the police until Adam Hunt hours ago was robbed of his entire fortune after his security team was ruthlessly dispatched. The police have declined any comment on this hooded Emerald Archer_ " Linda Park said.

"Looks like we have our own freak. Gotham has one of those wackos who dresses up as a bat. Still they could have come up with a better name" Tommy said.

"Like what?" Oliver asked pressing the mute button.

"Green Arrow" Tommy answered.

"It sounds too much like a traffic light" Oliver replied.

Shrugging his shoulders "Yea maybe you have a point. You want to me to take you for a tour around the city although I doubt you need that considering you've kind of been a ghost recently" Tommy said.

"What does Thea do because she's out of high school but I've heard no mention of college?" Oliver asked.

"She's doing a waitress job at the Belly Burger restaurant and for college I'm not even sure myself" Tommy said.

"What is she doing in the Glades? Does she even realize how dangerous it is?" Oliver asked harshly.

Meeting his gaze "Yes as matter of fact she does. Thea Queen is a grown woman Oliver. Either start treating her with respect or don't be the control freak your mother is" Tommy replied calmly.

Glaring for a few seconds before calming down "Alright. Moving on do you know any unused factories or places for one?" Oliver asked.

"A few come to mind. Why?" Tommy replied.

"Explain later but consider research only has gotten me so far and you know the landscape more than I do" Oliver said trailing off.

"Ok. I'll do some looking around. As long as you tell me what you're up to" Tommy said.

* * *

 **A while later**

Thea is finishing a person's order on her notepad when glancing up sees her bother walk in.

Approaching "Could we talk?" Oliver asked.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm kind of busy." after a moment of thought "Fine but you've got two minutes" Thea said sitting down at a booth.

Sitting down across from her Oliver is collect his thoughts.

"I'm waiting" Thea said impatiently.

"You were sleeping as a young kid the last time I saw you than coming back to see you all grown up… I missed so many years of your life. So I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for getting mad about Roy" Oliver explained.

Letting out a tired sigh "Ollie it's not just that. You almost broke my trust for what? If you can't promise something don't make it. Than I've hardly seen you around lately" Thea said.

Nodding "Ok no more false promises. I would like to get back to some common ground and I'll pr… try accept your life choices" Oliver replied.

"I think I can do that" Thea replied.

"Just one question why this place?" he asked.

"Because I kind of have grown to like the Glades and second to tick mom off. Both long stories" she replied.

"Fair enough. I've got to get going and be safe" Oliver said before rising to his feet and exiting out the back.

* * *

Having received a phone call shortly after leaving the diner is what brought Oliver currently stepping into his mother's office.

Turning around from the window "I'm so glad you could make it. How have you been doing?" Moira asked concerned.

"I'm fine. But we both knows that's not why you called" Oliver replied.

"The company's about to open a new site for the applied sciences division, and I would like to honor Robert by dedicating the building in his name" Moira replied.

"Dad would be honored. He always liked letting his actions do the talking instead of the limelight" Oliver said with a sad smile.

"It's there I will be making the announcement that you will be taking a leadership position in the company" Moira said.

"No I'm not. All my life dad and you were more focused on getting me or Thea to run this company never caring what we wanted. Do you know what one of the only enjoyments I actually had on the island?" Oliver asked.

"What?" Moira answered.

"The fact I was free. I didn't have to be a Queen or anyone else. For a brief time I actually thought about staying dead" Oliver replied.

"You not serious are you? I can and will cut you from your fortune like Malcolm did to Tommy if you don't start acting more responsible" Moira said.

His rage boils over "Do it. In case you haven't noticed I've survived these past five years without a trust fund or a steady rooftop over my head! So throw me out because frankly I don't care" Oliver replied.

Moira steps back in shock and desperately trying to keep the tears from coming down her face. Clearly her being in denial with trying to force this normalcy on him isn't working.

Oliver leaves the room heads for the elevator. As he steps inside there is a part of him that feels guilt but the other colder part knows it was necessary. He's his own person and will not put with that crap.

* * *

Captain Quentin Lance walks into the office of Sebastian Blood the current Mayor. A real sly snake if you ask him but he knows when to keep quiet.

The man himself enters from a side door approaching. Sebastian is in his late thirties with a full head of brown hair. He is wearing a dark gray suit jacket and pants along with a light blue shirt. The tie around his neck is red but has white stripes going down it.

They shake hands before sitting down in their chairs on opposite sides of the desk.

"I presume you know why I called you?" Sebastian asked.

"Our recent vigilante problem" Quentin replied.

Nodding "Adam Hunt last night was attacked by the Hood and I think we both know it won't be his last. I want you to lead the taskforce to capture this archer. Can I count on you to do that?" Sebastian asked.

"It's like I always told Laurel you don't need to go outside the law to find justice. So yes sir you can" Quentin replied.

"Very good. You will have whatever resources are needed" Sebastian said smirking.

* * *

It's midafternoon as Moira is standing up on stage with a crowd of news reporters and various people in front of the stand. Thea is in a chair behind the oldest Queen.

"I'm here today to because of this new building behind us. A place that will help with clean technology and to cure disses such as cancer. This is one of my most proudest legacies" Moira said with pride in her voice.

"Hey what about me? I'm a legacy right?" Oliver asked dressed in a sharp suit and tie walks up the stairs grinning.

Thea is shocked and Moira is surprised as well but hides it as he steps up to the podium.

"A lot of you remember me for being first to a party, last to leave and never without a gorgeous model. However I've changed since then now naturally most people would assume I will be my rightful place at the company. I won't because I'm not my father" Oliver said.

Moira's smile of pride falls of her face as the crowd goes silent.

"To start there will be a new factory opening in the Glades. An area that people have seemed happy to forget about. I won't. This city's slogan has always been Starling City is a Star City well I think it's long past time it started getting there" Oliver finished his speech.

The crowd of reporters burst into a frenzy of asking questions as Oliver silently walks to a limousine.

* * *

 **Well did you enjoy that chapter? Hope you did.**

 **First let's start with the Arrowcave which is directly like the one from season 2 and 3 including his bow.**

 **Second a quick reference Jim Cameron is actually another character from the DC comics and was from the Mike Grell run although he was a Lieutenant instead. Mike Grell in the comics created Edward Fyers and Shado along with the idea of Oliver wearing a hood instead of Robin Hood hat.**

 **Now Oliver has worn his suit or rather in continuity wise has upgraded from his island look with the green hood. So thing have changed in Starling City which will keep it's name like it is. I think the show is changing it to the comic version.**

 **Another thing is Thea has had her drug problems in this universe their just finished by this point. The exact story behind how Roy who's finally been introduced and all that is well I know there is one I just have no clue what it is yet.**

 **If anyone is wondering why this version of Oliver snapped at Moria like that is because he has a little less restraint than the show's version. I did have a bit of fun having Tommy line Oliver out on him still seeing Thea as a little girl instead of who she is now.**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back. First I thank all those have viewed, reviewed, favorite and followed this story.**

 **So another chapter and a bit of a long one. As usual the disclaimer of I don't own Arrow or DC comics. Also I give credit to Naitch03 who let me use some of his transcripts from Past is Prologue**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

It's November, Wednesday the 19th 2014 and has been 3 weeks since the press conference.

The rain continues to pound on Oliver who's dressed in his leather suit with the hood up walks to a roof's edge. Looking out through the night sky he spots a penthouse across the street.

It belongs to Bob Wilkes a member of the Italian mob is a name on the List. The man goes down tonight. Of course he would have been here earlier if he didn't stop a carjacking, two store robberies, and an attempted rape.

Tapping his ear piece "I'm going in. Are you in position?"

"Roger. I'm inside" Diggle replied.

Firing a zip line arrow Oliver leaps off with using bow sails across then being inches away he smashes through the massive window and into the man's bedroom.

Griping the bow in his left hand Oliver knocks an arrow with pulling it back to his mouth. The green broad head glimmers in the moon light as Bob dressed in pajamas stares fearfully at the intruder.

"You have twenty four hours to turn yourself in or else" Oliver threatens.

Bob manages to reach for a revolver underneath a pillow. He tries to point it at the hooded archer who lets lose an arrow straight into Bob's heart. The door to the room opens as a man having a pistol walks in. However double gun shots are heard as two pools of blood emerge from his chest before the body guard slumps to the ground, dead. Diggle holstering his black Glock 17 enters.

A cell phone sitting on an end table dings causing Diggle to answer it and as he reads the text message his anger bubbles up.

Noticing the scowl "What is it?" Oliver asked.

"I think Mr. Wilkes was involved in a bit more than we thought. An unknown caller just sent a text message. It confirms a shipment of women are coming in tomorrow" Diggle said not bothering to hide the disgust.

"Human trafficking" Oliver replied.

Diggle nods.

That's something they both have knowledge of. The fact of people sometimes no older than fourteen are taken against their will and then sold like slaves to the highest bidder. It's one of the fastest-growing activities of trans-national criminal organizations.

"There's nothing more we can do tonight. Get out here" Oliver said before leaping out the window and disappearing.

* * *

Its early morning in his bed room as Oliver shirtless but wearing blue jeans and his boots is watching TV. Picking up the remote he switches from a news report about the president of Russia trying to deal with the crisis in Ukraine to local news.

Stepping into the room Thea freezes when seeing her brother's back. The whip lashes that go to almost the middle of his back. Raw looking skin from burns across entire lower back. On his left shoulder is the red dragon tattoo.

"Wait mom said scars… but not like that" Thea said.

"Don't you knock?" Oliver growls in anger.

Rushing forward Thea grabs her brother's arms to stop him from putting on a shirt. He reluctantly does as she scans her eyes over the scars on his chest.

"Ollie what happened to you out there?" Thea asked as a dawning realization comes upon her.

"I don't want to talk about it" he replied flatly while pulling a T-shirt over his body.

"Fine but you need let someone in" Thea said concerned.

"No I don't sis. It was hell out there and I don't mean no room service. I did things to survive and seen that you don't in your head" Oliver replied.

"You think I haven't seen ugly? I woke up in a bathroom with a man unconscious or dead from too much oxycodone a foot away" she said painfully.

When Oliver goes to say something Thea cuts him off "I don't want to hear I'm sorry leave your mouth. I'm not some bratty teenager who's wondering why the universe doesn't go her way."

A few moments pass "Ok I won't. To bring that all up of what I've lived through I'm worried you would see me differently" Oliver said.

"How would I see you as?"

"Damaged."

"No I won't. Listen to me there is nothing you can tell me that will make running for the hills ok? I promise you that" Thea replied warmly.

Meeting her gaze "Thank you."

Thinking for a second "Just out of curiosity where did you get the tattoo?"

"I wasn't alone. Her name was Shado one of my few friends. She gave me the dragon because in the Japanese culture it's a symbol of strength" Oliver explained.

"She sounds nice" Thea said.

"You would have liked her. Now don't you have to get to work?" Oliver replied.

"Actually Carly gave me some time if I need to help you out for your new project. Oliver I don't even think you realize how many people was empowered by your message" Thea said.

"I'm not a hero" Oliver said.

"You have gave those people one thing they haven't had in a long time. Proof of hope for a better tomorrow" Thea replied.

Clearly in thought "I've still got a lot of applications I need to go through. Would you mind giving me a hand with them?" Oliver asked.

"I'll help. Which can Roy tag along?" Thea replied.

"Alright I'll be nice for your sake. Tell your boyfriend to meet us at QC" Oliver said.

Thea gives a quick peck to his check before leaving as Oliver turns back to view the TV.

On the screen is Captain Lance standing on a podium surrounded by journalists "Now I'm not sure about Gotham or down in the mid-west but here we are going to take action. We will catch this Emerald Archer and show him we have law and order that must be upheld."

Oliver has to keep from scoffing because their law and order doesn't bring innocent people justice or closure. No their rules just let those that are guilty escape. Still he guesses that's the price of a civilization and probably explains why at times he no longer feels entirely comfortable in it.

* * *

About half an hour later in an office Oliver and Thea are sitting on the floor going through various stacks of paper. They have it separated into two finale piles of accepted or declined. Thea putting a slip of paper onto one of the piles glances up to see Roy walk in.

"Your late" she said.

"I actually expected that from Mr. Queen not you. Besides you know me I don't like big office buildings" Roy replied taking a seat on the floor.

"Excuses Harper. You're still late" Thea replied not looking up.

"Pushy board" Roy mutters taking a stack from the undecided pile.

Almost an hour passes in relative silence besides the needed this person will work or no this one won't with the occasional keep far away from anything like this due to certain connections.

Glancing up "Why did you show here Harper? Because despite knowing how demanding Speedy can be I have the feeling that's not why" Oliver wondered.

"I wanted to see how serious you really are about this or whether your just another rich mouth with far too much cash or like your father" Roy replied.

"And what have you decided?" Oliver asked.

"That you may actually care" Roy replied.

Nodding Oliver just silently gets back to working lost in thought. This street kid may have potential… for his other job. He can't even believe he's currently even thinking of this. In about two hours when calling for an early lunch break to get to the Foundry he'll leave this to Harper and Thea to see how committed they really are to this. Currently the only focus is on the kid right now. Oh great the nickname just like Slade.

Pulling himself from his thoughts Oliver forces himself to get back to work.

* * *

 **About two hours later in the Foundry basement near early afternoon.**

Diggle is dressed in work out cloths and Oliver shirtless while sparing at a relative fast pace with metal Eskrima sticks. The two move in tandem, the sticks clanging loudly with each impact. Suddenly Diggle took a swipe at Oliver's head which he easily ducks and responds by hitting the man across his jaw.

"Uhh" Diggle said touching his mouth.

"Variable acceleration. Most fighters work at the same pace so switch it up to throw your opponent off his game" Oliver explained circling his opponent.

"That's nice. Where did you learn that from?" Diggle asked dryly.

"Slade Wilson former Australian specials forces" Oliver said after a moment.

"He gave you those scars?" Diggle asked.

Oliver attacks ending any further conversation while they continue sparing for around a minute before Diggle gets a blow the knee. The blonde haired archer places the sticks on a rack then heads towards the computer. Diggle gets up and does the same with his sticks before walking towards Oliver who's putting on a black hoodie.

"My mom is hosting a function for something tonight and I'm forced to attend" Oliver said.

"You planning on making another abrupt exit?" Diggle asked.

"I'm getting better with practice" he replied smiling.

"So what is our plan for this human trafficking ring?" his bodyguard asked becoming serious.

Thinking for a moment "I'm going to try getting some information from the streets" Oliver replied.

Nodding "I'll run down his phone numbers to see if we can get anywhere that way. You do realize the people behind this are probably not going to be on your dad's list" Diggle said.

Meeting the man's gaze "There's more than one way to help this city than just the people on the List" Oliver replied.

"I'm glad to see you don't have a narrow definition" Diggle replied.

Walking over to the workstation Oliver sighs sitting down in a chair lost in thought. His mind flashes back towards during his time away.

 _A distinct clacking of bamboo sticks can be heard throughout the fuselage. They are sparing fast and furiously as Oliver shirtless has power and speed behind every blow is almost toe to toe with Slade. Oliver ducks a swipe before hitting Slade across the chest who responds by quickly striking his jaw drawing blood from his mouth._

 _"How many times do I have to tell you kid? Variable acceleration" Slade said chuckling._

 _"I know. Most fighters work at the same pace. You switch it up to throw your opponent off his game" Oliver replied, wiping the blood away._

 _"You've learned a lot. Don't let him fool you otherwise" Shado said over by the fire pit while using a knife to skin a dead rabbit._

Oliver mentally pulls himself back into the present. Vaguely he can hear the dripping water from rusty pipes. Just like when Billy Wintergreen used Chinese water torture …ok best to avoid that unpleasant memory.

Glancing over to the computers where Diggle is doing research he knows the man is becoming more than just an ally out of necessity. However not helping is a constant reminder of the half black/orange mask on Lian Yu's beach with an arrow through its right eye.

He's not sure if he could live through that betrayal of friendship a second time.

* * *

With his black hood up and his hands stuffed inside his pockets Oliver makes his way along a sidewalk. Currently he's searching for Harper which when going to leave Oliver put a tiny tracer into the kid's pocket. Of course he could have just used a newer one that unofficially his Applied Sciences Division developed to insert into a person's skin but he figured that was unneeded.

Briefly checking his phone to locate the tracer which shows him almost near Harper, courtesy of an app designed by Naomi Singh. She's a tech specialist who works for Queen Consolidated but Oliver's not positive what Naomi does in her spare time considering Lyla referenced her as trustworthy.

Pocketing the phone Oliver walks around a corner heading for an alley way.

* * *

Roy walking along looks down an alley to see a man being assaulted. Running down the alley he sees two punks dragging an old man while a third one watched.

"Hey! Back off" Roy shouted.

"Learn how to count, jerk wad" the leader said "There's three of us."

"Oh, is that right?" Roy asked moving towards them.

One thug runs at him with his pal close behind, as the old man takes off. Roy dodging the first one then punches the second in his face before grabbing his head smashing it through a window. The other man puts him in a choke hold, but Roy gaining leverage flips him onto the back of the other thug rendering them both unconscious.

Brushing his hands "Cause I only count one" Roy said, moving towards the leader.

"With a gun" the leader replied, pulling out a .38 revolver.

Roy freezes just as a bottle flies smashing into the leader's head, dropping him like a stone. Oliver walks around the corner pulling his hood back.

"Nice shot. I'm impressed" Roy said.

"I've picked up a few things. If you are serious about helping the people who live here I need something from you" Oliver said.

"What that might be?" Roy asked folding his arms.

"Information on a white slavery operation" Oliver said.

Unfolding his arms "Why do you care?" Roy replied.

"Because it's who I 'am" Oliver said hoping this will be enough.

Shaking his head "I was wrong. You're still just one more rich guy born with a silver spoon. Why don't you just go back to your nice house? Because these streets aren't for you" Roy replied turning to walk away.

Oliver does a quick dash forward and puts the young adult's arm in a vice lock grip.

"Either let go of my arm or you're going to need find a doctor" Roy threaten angrily.

Applying a bit more pressure "No you're going to shut up and listen kid. Got it?" Oliver growls.

At the sudden hard edge Roy nods which he's not showing it but looking into Oliver's eyes he's got no clue what the man is capable of and that honestly scares him.

Letting go his arm "I'm the Emerald Archer" Oliver said knowing this is the only way but personally is not happy about it.

Scoffing "Yea right" but looking directly into the man's eyes Roy takes a step back as the realization hits "You're not joking are you?"

"Nope" Oliver replied.

Nodding "I'll see what I can find but it will take me awhile" Roy said.

"This number in encrypted through various satellites. When you have the information" Oliver said handing him a slip paper.

Roy takes it just as the other man flips his hood up walking away.

* * *

Later that night at the Exchange Building Oliver dressed in a charcoal gray suit with a black tie steps out onto a balcony. Approaching the rock railing as the cool night air brushes past in a small breeze. Most people would find these degrees to at least put on warmer cloths but not for him. Spending time on a freezing island can build up your temperature laxation.

Thinking back earlier to a heated conversation with Diggle about Roy working and his lone wolf tendencies are not going to do either of them any good. Plus the fact that technically Roy is a loose cannon. Diggle's not wrong.

Brought out of his thoughts by a male voice "It's a warm night. I don't like these conventions myself."

Turning around Oliver sees a dark haired man close to his height and physical condition with wearing a black tuxedo.

After moment "Bruce Wayne" Oliver said being polite.

A short nod "I'll cut to the chase I'm in much of the same line of work from Gotham. You're not the first hero to put on a mask" Bruce replied quietly.

Putting the pieces together "You're the Batman" Oliver said.

"You've done good work on covering your tracks and probably better than me. I figured you out because that's what I do" Bruce said impressed.

"I'll try to not take it at heart. Why are you here in Starling?" Oliver asked.

"I wanted to see for myself that you're not another vigilante nut job who's killing even innocents. You ever go that far off the deep end and I will stop you" Bruce replied.

Giving a slight nod of understanding "Why aren't you trying to bring me in for the body count so far?" Oliver asked curious.

"Despite having a code I'm not in this business to protect rules, I serve justice and in that process" Bruce replied cryptically.

"Fair enough. If we have to work together we will but I prefer working alone" Oliver said.

Looking at him "Can I offer a piece of advice? Don't fight this war alone because you'll never get anything done. You'll have a slow death of the mind and spirit if you try to walk this path in solitude" Bruce said before leaving.

Taking a glance back into the crowd before retuning his gaze out to the vastness of the city. A surprising turn of events on the fact of he's now associates with a fellow vigilante was not something Oliver thought would ever happen.

Bruce said he's not the only one out there so the next question is how many more like them? It's a very interesting question because to live this life it takes a certain amount of convection.

His cell phone rings so answering it "Hello?"

"It's me Roy. I've got a name Ignatius Brown worked for the Russian Bratva until he left to join the Italians. You'll find him at Schwartz's apartments in the South End. He's the middle man between Bob Wilkes and who's ever running this."

"Ok. Appreciate it" Oliver replied then hung up.

Finally he's got a lead to track down since the call logs were a confusing road and something they just don't have the time for.

* * *

 **Around an hour later at Schwartz's apartments**

Ignatius Brown steps out onto the roof top with going to pull out a pack of cigarettes when suddenly a flechette knocks them away. He turns to see Oliver in his leather suit.

"I want the man's name who runs the human trafficking ring" Oliver orders having an arrow notched.

"Forget it" Ignatius said in amusement.

Letting go of the arrow pierces his side and then the Emerald Archer moves over to the thug in agony.

"I want a name Brown" Oliver growls pushing the arrow in deeper.

"Alright stop! Justin Whicker. There's a shipment of woman that just arrived at the docks. Pier 41 container 52" he replied in pain.

Switching the bow to his right hand he smashes the man in his face with it, knocking him out cold.

Tapping his ear piece "Diggle there's a container filled with women at Pier 41 and the number is 52. Send an anonymous tip to the police" Oliver said.

"Roger" was the man's only reply.

* * *

A black limousine pulls up to a large shipping container. Out of the car steps Justin Whicker in his late forties with wearing a black suit and tie.

"So gentle men are cargo has arrived" he said approaching the two thugs standing beside the metal box.

An arrow goes through a man's leg then just as the other is drawing a gun an arrow pierces his left shoulder. Whicker turns around to see Oliver with one notched.

"Well I heard the stories. So you're the freak who's been causing all this trouble. You don't look so threatening" Justin said mockingly.

Oliver fires two arrows simultaneously into the man's knees dropping him to the ground howling out painfully.

"I thought you were a killer" he said.

Approaching the hooded man gives a brutal kick to Justin's jaw rendering him unconscious. Hearing police sirens Oliver withdraws a grappling arrow and fires it up into the air then disappears out of site.

* * *

Hearing footsteps Diggle sitting near the computer station turns to see Oliver placing his recuvre bow in the glass case before pulling his hood back and removing his mask.

Facing him "About earlier with Roy you were right. I've just gotten so used to do things on my own that's it's hard to let people help" Oliver replied.

"I do trust you so if you think Roy can be trusted than good but I just don't want this coming back to bite us. I'm going to leave before this turns into a hugging moment" Diggle said.

Oliver lets out a small laugh just as the other man enjoys a good chuckle as well. It feels good for the both of them to be able to have this rare lightness to their lives.

As the door is closed leaving him alone Oliver removes the quiver and unzips his leather jacket putting both on the table. He realizes for perhaps the first time Diggle is a friend. Maybe it's time to get used to having a friend because he needs one.

His mind briefly drifts back to when Shado was killed and his own torture by Slade on the Amazo. However this time Oliver pushes those memories away with deciding to trust John without worrying about being betrayed.

* * *

 **So did you guys enjoy this chapter? I hope you did.**

 **Where to start first well quite a bit has happened. Roy is brought in, Oliver is over coming a bit of his non trusting issues since the events of the first volume. Bruce Wayne finally shows up for a small cameo which I imagine him being played by Christian Bale.**

 **Now when I'll update soon is I'm not sure because in a week and a half I'll have to go back to school. So once I get my schedule adjusted around that I should be able to get back to the heavy writing.**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well guys I'm back. I actually don't even know how long it's been since I've updated. Leave it to my real life to mess my fan fiction writing time up and well having writer's block doesn't help.**

 **As usual I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

 **I thank those who have viewed, reviewed, followed and favorite this story.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Its four weeks later on the morning of December, Sunday the 14th 2014.

Oliver bolts up in a cold sweat to a person calling his name. Dressed in a sweat soaked white T-shirt and gray sweatpants, he sits up on the bed.

Looking at Thea who's resting against the door way "Morning" he said groggily.

"Considering you were having a nightmare, I figured I should wake you and it's 10:20 any how" Thea said.

"Thanks. What day is it?"

"You really don't know? It's a week before Christmas. Roy and I are going shopping" she answered.

"Oh Christmas. I didn't even realize. I've spent so long worrying about surviving that I had to forget things like holidays" Oliver explained.

Walking over Thea sits down next to him "This year you don't have to worry about that and maybe you can give the factory plans a rest."

"Sis, we both know there is no family anymore. I'm guessing the Christmas parties our father used to throw haven't happened for a while now" Oliver said bitterly.

"When the yacht went down, the parties stopped. I've been trying to figure out these past months how to tell you all of this, but I never could" Thea said guilty.

"It's fine. I can relate about secrets all too well. I would like you to be there for the opening of the factory today" Oliver said.

Shaking her head "Oh crap. I forget about that. I'll be there" realizing "Which I'm amazed mom didn't mention this" Thea said in confusion.

"That's because I'm not inviting her. The last thing the public or I need is her there" Oliver replied, giving a thin smile.

"Can't say I blame you" Thea said before leaving.

Oliver takes a few moments to gather his thoughts then gets up walking towards the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

Later that night in a darkened warehouse Oliver in his leather gear, on a rafter is looking at the scene below. German arm's dealer Leo Muller is selling weapons to the local branch of the Bratva. The information was supplied by Roy.

Surprisingly when Diggle and him went to begin training the kid who showed an impressive combat skills that is far more than just street survival. He doesn't know much about Roy's past and is not going to ask either. Not surprisingly his archery skills do need to be honed.

Whether or not he wants to go out full time is his choice but Oliver is not going to have Roy untrained.

Bringing himself back to the present Muller is about to learn why it is not a very good idea to refuse a second chance.

"28 crates, four guns in each crate, $250,000 cash. Take it or leave it. That's the deal" Leo said.

"You have your deal. Get the man his cash" Brian Durlin ordered to his men.

Suddenly the Hood is on them. He manages to take out the guards and both gangs in under a minute, disabling them all with arrows and stiff blows. The Emerald Archer draws an arrow back once more, his eyes locked onto Mueller's.

"Leo Mueller, you have failed this city" Oliver said letting loose a green arrow.

It pierces directly into Mueller's stomach dropping the terrified man to the ground in pain just before a hard blow from a fist renders him unconscious.

* * *

A few hours later in a backroom of the club Poison a poker game is taking place.

Having the build of a fierce man Anatoly is dressed in a dark blazer with slacks. His solid black hair reaches just below his ears and a thick beard neatly trimmed.

Currently surrounded four other men who he's losing horribly at but knows no one will dare to collect their winnings. Because that will end badly for them and this is for more of his men's benefit to improve skills. Besides if he really wanted to win well his card skills are far better than most would believe.

Approaching "There's a few visitors waiting to talk to you" Max Fuller whispered quietly.

"Well they can wait a few minutes. I'm busy and if they don't like it they can leave" Anatoly replied.

* * *

Entering his office Anatoly sees Sebastian Blood near his desk and on the opposite end China White.

"The Hood taking down Leo Muller and Brian Durlin has made the problem quite clear. This man has run around long enough and he needs to be stopped for good" Sebastian said.

"I have to partially agree. His meddling at our dealings with General Shrieve and later interferences in all of our operations" China added.

"Then the both of you are armatures at this. One man is going to stir a few things but it's good for business" Anatoly said.

"Good for business? Are you nuts?" Sebastian replied enraged.

Shaking his head "Is this archer going to shut down every operation in the city? No. Is he going to destroy the mafia empires that we have built? I doubt it. In the fact the only real danger I see is you rich guys are being exterminated like rats" Anatoly said calmly.

"You yourself Mr. Blood frequently forget we resort to our actions as a means of survival. The ones who have a true honor and code to them do not enjoy living like this but we do so out of necessity" China said.

"As do the both of you need to be reminded that as the mayor I let the mafia operate in Starling in order for good business" Sebastian said warningly.

Giving him a unflinching gaze "I helped take down Deathstroke himself and I have grown up in world far deadlier than you can imagine. Your pathetic threats mean nothing to me" Anatoly replied.

Sighing "Can we get down to business" Sebastian said.

"Agreed" China replied removing her hand from a concealed knife.

"Let me get in touch with an associate I know and if that fails we will take it from there" Anatoly offered.

"How good is this guy?" Sebastian inquired.

Placing a cigarette in his mouth "I never said it was a man" Anatoly replied.

"I'm going to be the one and I know where to strike this archer" China said trailing off.

"Very well. I look forward to the results" Sebastian replied before leaving the room.

As the door closes "You can't protect him forever" China said glancing at the Russian.

Lighting his cigarette with a match "I'm not going to let my personal feelings interfere with business" Anatoly replied.

"Unlike you I won't hesitate to kill him" China said.

* * *

Early next morning at the Queen Mansion, Oliver dressed in casual cloths enters the living room to see Thea sitting there watching TV. However before either can speak a nearby window explodes just as two daggers are thrown into Thea's stomach dropping her to the floor as she struggles to not fall into unconsciousness.

A very familiar white haired Asian woman wearing a black leather suit enters through the window.

"Hello Chen Na" Oliver said calmly.

"This is a nice home. Pleased to see you're still breathing Oliver" China replied.

"Why are you here?" Oliver asked.

"Because someone wants you dead for interfering with business and you have interfered with the Triad's far too long as well" China said unsheathing her curved knives.

"Just answer me one question why did you plant a bomb on the Gambit to kill my father? Why do you hate him?" Oliver asked angrily.

"Robert wanted to protect secrets of the Undertaking and had my father killed by a hit man. An associate of mine, the Dark Archer was able to help" China replied.

Glancing over to his sister Oliver decides to quit wasting anymore time rushes forward by leaping over the couch and engages her in combat. Going to strike she slashes his arm before taking a swipe at his side then kicks his chest.

It sends Oliver off balance which he jumps back to avoid an attack and regain his footing. In one smooth motion he blocks a swipe with twisting her right arm causing China to drop a knife then gives a hard blow to her rip cage.

She responds by slashing his chest before kicking Oliver to the ground. Rising to his feet he barely blocks another kick then delivers a hard blow to China's chest before striking her left elbow ridding her of the finale knife. Not one to just rely on weapons China hits him in his face then in his upper body multiple times. Jumping up she wraps her legs around his neck throwing him to the ground.

Getting to his feet Oliver blocks a strike with placing China in a fierce chokehold and breaks her neck.

Dropping the body to the ground he immediately rushes over to Thea who is laying on the floor. Knowing that the daggers are for now actually keeping the blood in Oliver carefully picks her up.

* * *

A few hours later at the hospital Oliver having a new T-shirt on is sitting in a chair besides Thea's bedside as she sleeps. The only sounds for minutes are beeping of the machines.

He would like to suit up and begin busting down every door to get answers on who wants him dead then make that person suffer a slow death for Thea being caught in the crossfire. However Diggle when they briefly talked over the phone reminded him that to stay here which that wasn't much of a needed argument considering he's not going to leave his sister.

Of course it's also given him time to think on who wants him dead and unfortunately but not surprisingly it's a very long list.

Entering the room Laurel quietly makes her way over to where he is sitting at.

"How is she?" Laurel asks, concerned.

"She is barely alive. They had to put in a temporary medical induced coma so she is able to rest properly. They're going to bring her out of it later today" Oliver replied.

Breathing a sigh of relief "That's good. She's a Queen so Thea will make it through" Laurel said.

Giving a short nod "I know. So did you get sent here to take my statement or personal?" Oliver asked glancing up.

"It's a little of both. My father tried to bench me by using my past history with you as an excuse. He still hates you for Sara's death but I'll get your official statement later" Laurel replied.

"I'm not going to blame him. Sara's death is on me" Oliver said guilt filled.

"You did not sink the yacht. The storm did or at least that's what people think" Laurel responded.

Faking surprise "What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"There's was no way your father would have dove head on into a storm. Not with you on board and I found that a distress single was sent from the outer edges of the storm" Laurel explained.

Oliver sighs because he knows that if Laurel will keep investigating she will be leading around in circles. Besides he's not going to keep the truth if it will bring her closure.

"Just before the Emerald Archer showed up China White told me that she had the Gambit sabotaged. She's telling the truth because... I've known since it sunk that the storm didn't bring it down" Oliver replied.

Laurel almost steps back, a mix of emotions on her face but ultimately a grim resolve "I'm glad she's dead. Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome" Oliver replied.

Entering the room "How is Thea doing? I would have been here sooner but I had business meeting with Lex Luthor" Tommy said, quietly closing the door.

"She's doing fine. They've got her stitched up and resting. Do you guys mind staying here for a while?" Oliver asked standing up.

"Sure. Go, we will be fine" Tommy replied taking a seat in a hard plastic chair.

* * *

In the Foundry Oliver moves towards his computer desk sitting down.

Opening up his father's worn journal he picks up a pen crossing off Leo Muller's name that is right underneath Bob Wilkes who's marked off. Since wearing the hood he's taken down fourteen names out of the entire three hundred page book.

Approaching "Did you run into Roy? Why are you even here?" Diggle asked.

"Yes when I was leaving. My sister was not the target I was. Someone wants me dead and I know a person who might be able to help" Oliver replied getting to his feet.

"Alright so let me get this straight. Your sister is nearly killed and the way you process that emotionally is to go after the people who did this" Diggle said in disbelieve.

"I'm not trying to process anything emotionally. Prioritizing is the only thing I can do right now" Oliver replied.

"I don't agree with you being a stubborn idiot however I'm not going to let you do something stupid" Diggle said.

After a moment "Fair enough. A brief warning where we are going whatever I say or do just go with it" Oliver replied, heading for the door.

* * *

Inside of the club Poison Oliver followed by Diggle make their way to the back. Approaching them is Max Fuller with two bodyguards who are ex wrestlers.

"I'm happy you drowned" Max said, not even bothering to conceal his rage.

At the former soldier's curious glance "I slept with his wife Carrie Cutter at the rehearsal dinner to their wedding" Oliver explained with a bit of guilt for his once playboy actions.

"We got a divorce due to you" Max said.

"Hold up I'll take the blame for sleeping with her but not that. You should have checked your wife's past history. We dated once back in high school and she was the first person I ever dated until I found her in the janitor's closet with another guy" Oliver replied.

Scratching his head "You really do have some messed up problems with people man" Diggle said.

"Oh you have no idea" Oliver replied dryly.

"How about we cut the conversation. You're not getting through here because this area is declared off limits" Max threatens.

"Fuller I know that this club is a front for the Bratva and I'm telling you if you don't let us go this will end badly for you" Oliver replied coldly.

"Well nice information but this beating has been a long time coming" Max replied giving the single to the two men.

Diggle rapidly hits one in the throat causing him to begin gasping for breath than does a sweep kick to the last man's feet sending him to crashing to the ground right next to his partner. Both are unable to help anyone, including themselves. Oliver casually steps forward gripping Max's tie upward slowly cutting off his air supply.

"I've got no quarrel with you but I've got no patience today" Oliver replied in Russian letting the tie go.

Glaring "Fine. Go ahead" Max said stepping out of the way.

* * *

Seeing them enter the office Anatoly gets up out of his seat rapidly walking forward to greet them.

Giving a brief hug to Oliver "Ah my favorite American. It's been to long" Anatoly said happily.

"It has been too long" Oliver agreed "John Diggle, this is Anatoly Knyazev."

Looking him over "If Oliver vouches for you, you're my second favorite American" he said smiling, warmly shaking Dig's hand.

As they sit down the Russian brought out a bottle of vodka and three shot glasses, then begins to pour. Oliver leans forward, sidling the third glass purposefully towards his friend before grabbing his own. The message is clear as Diggle sighs taking the glass.

"First, a toast. Prochnost" Anatoly said raising his glass.

"To strength" Oliver translates in English while drinking his in one gulp.

As they set down their empty glasses "To business. What brought you here today?" Anatoly asked.

His expression grows dark "Someone wants me dead and my sister has got caught in the crossfire" Oliver replied.

"Officially I'm not discussing the business of the Bratva to you. Last night Sebastian Blood, China and me met to discuss your hood fixation" Anatoly replied.

"We should be looking into the Mayor?" Diggle asked.

"Yes because if you don't there will be more killers. Whether or not he knows your secret that I cannot say" Anatoly said.

Giving a brief nod "I appreciate your help" Oliver replied.

"Ah don't mention it. That's the least I can do for an old friend besides your removal of Chen Na Wei despite however personal has helped with certain business" Anatoly said smiling.

"If the other organizations such as the Triad or the Japanese Yakuza get weaken you can come in and take the remaining pieces forming a strong hold over the city. It's a good plan" Oliver explained business like.

"One more very good thing that came out of the leader of the local Triad dying is I'm now the leader due to my brother becoming gravely ill" Anatoly said.

"I'm happy for you. Now we seriously must be going" Oliver said.

Rising to his feet "Good day Mr. Knyazev" Diggle said.

* * *

Later that night in the Mayor's office. Sebastian is working late at his desk when suddenly the power goes off. He looks around confused, one hand still holding the phone that had just gone dead.

"I think it's time we talked" the Emerald Archer said stepping out of the darkness.

Slamming the phone down he reaches under his desk pulling out a handgun that was mounted there.

Raising it up "This is going to save me a lot of trouble. I didn't think you were such an idiot" Sebastian said, grinning.

Opening his hand to drop bullets out of his gloved palm "I'm not" Oliver replied.

Pulling the trigger to only get a click he sets the gun down "You have my attention. What do you want?"

"Most of my research so far as reveled no solid evidence and I know your still going to keep a hit out my head. I figured it was long past time we talked" Oliver said.

"You won't last long in Starling. I've got powerful friends and I just didn't get this position by it being handed to me" Sebastian replied.

"If you're referring to Anatoly Knyazev he's now the leader of the Russian Mafia. He no longer takes orders. I'll be watching you" Oliver said.

He blinks as the lights our turned back on revealing the room to be empty as the archer has left.

* * *

In the semi darken Foundry Oliver in a T-shirt with jeans has the quiver on and his bow walks into an empty training space. A machine fires yellow tennis balls out which bounce onto the floor.

Knocking an arrow Oliver pulls it back to his mouth then lets out a slow breath. Even in the midst of a fire fight he always will enjoy this feeling of the world stopping and it's just a target and him. Having a ball lined up for a split second Oliver lets go. As soon as it gets struck he fires again and again, never missing. All six tennis balls are pinned dead center into wooden crates.

Removing the empty quiver he walks over to the metal table with placing both items down before sitting in the chair. His mind drifts over the events of this day.

First just before confronting Blood he picked Thea up from the hospital and she's currently home.

Oliver's glad that China White is dead. Although the thing of having an associate known as the Dark Archer and something called the Undertaking is worrisome. He just thought his father was involved with some bad people and end of story.

Now there might be a lot more to everything. From what China said she may have just been the person to plant the bomb and not the one to give the finale comes to the chilling realization that this maybe far from over and having any closure is not going to happen. Because the person who gave the order to sabotage the Queen's Gambit is still out there.

This is far from ending, it's just beginning.

* * *

A cool crisp wind blows through the air as Moira steps out of a limousine and onto the ghostly vacant bridge. Turning the collar of her over coat up she looks out over the railing to the vastness of the ocean and beyond.

"Hello Moira" a man said a few feet away. He's clothed in a black over coat and a sharp suit with tie but his face is hidden in the night.

Turning to face him "You wanted to see me?" Moira asked.

The man tosses a picture onto the ground as she picks it up. It shows a sketch of a green hooded man with a thin stubble that kind of looks a bit like Earl Flynn's Robin Hood.

"A modern-day Robin hood" Moira said "What, are you worried that your net worth makes you a target?"

"Adam Hunt, Bob Wilkes, Leo Muller and more. Tell me you see a connection" he replied.

Realizing "The Hood is not targeting the rich. He's targeting the List" Moira said.

"You would be correct" the man said.

"I heard from a man working for us in the SCPD that Laurel Lance may know the truth behind the yacht sinking however she thinks it is solved. Is that going to be an issue for you Mr. Merlyn?" Moira asked.

"Please you don't have to use formalities in private and to answer your question no she won't" Tommy replied stepping from the shadows.

This is not the happy and warm man but one who has every emotion closed off behind that of a stone cold mask. His eyes have a ruthlessness to them.

"Sometimes I forget the differences between your father and you" Moira said.

"Don't assume from my feelings that I won't have our associate kill her. We both know that I'm able to do what needs to be done" Tommy said.

Nodding "I'm very well aware. Have you found a person to help with upcoming the Unidac auction?" Moira asked.

"Yes. A.R.G.U.S. gave him the codename of Deadshot" Tommy replied.

"Have a good night Tommy" Moira said.

Tommy just nods as he disappears back into the darkness.

* * *

 **So did you guys enjoy that?**

 **Now the two main things are China White is dead which finally have the answer of why she helped plant the bomb. Also Tommy Merlyn is behind the Undertaking and well the other thing as well. Looks like Oliver has found out that their is more to the Gambit sinking than just what he knew in the first volume.**

 **I kind of wanted to change it up from Malcolm to Tommy. One of the things which bugs me is Tommy's death in the season 1 finale.**

 **There was more they could have done with the character and their reason of Tommy's death is what got Oliver to stop killing. If that was their only reason to kill him off then they kind of wasted a good character for nothing. Because from a writer's perspective I could have came up with a reason from him to restrain from killing and still keep Tommy alive.**

 **They got rid of Moira (still not sure if the actress chose to leave) due to not having any more secrets and did not want the show to turn into a soap opera.** **After season 3 that reasoning is kind of ironic.**

 **Also yes Oliver is mainly called the Emerald Archer but like some referred to him as the Hood which is his alternate name.**

 **Things for the next chapter are going to be interesting. I know that much.**

 **Did anyone catch the Lex Luthor reference? I'm working on a possible Smallville reboot story that may take place in this universe. Whether or not I get to that is another story. One thing is that I'm currently kicking myself right now is if I knew from the start of bringing in a much larger universe of like Superman I would have planned it better.**

 **Until next time. Hopefully it will be soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys.**

 **First I thank all those have viewed, reviewed, favorite and followed this story. It means a lot.**

 **The usual disclaimer of I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

It's late morning inside of the Big Belly Burger restaurant. Oliver and Roy are sitting in a booth as Thea sets their food filled plates down.

"Thanks" Roy said.

"Will you boys need anything else?" Thea asked, sweetly of course.

"No we're fine speedy" Oliver replied.

Thea walks off as they both begin eating.

After a moment "You've been wanting to ask me where I learned to fight ever since my training. So ask" Roy said.

"You don't have tell me if you don't want to" Oliver said.

"I kind of want to. A few years ago a man named Ted Grant rescued me. I joined him and his partner Isaac Stanzler as we worked on cleaning up the Glades. Unfortunately it all came to an end when Isaac killed a drug dealer causing Wildcat to retire. I still try to help the people living there whenever I can" Roy explained.

He left out the details of the torture that the Culebra gang put Isaac and him through in revenge. After escaping a few months later he never saw Isaac again.

"Do you ever want to be my field partner?" Oliver asked.

A brief frown of confusion "Isn't that Dig's job? If you want me to I'll do it and maybe someday I would like to" Roy replied.

Nodding "That's fine. At some point I'm going to die and not from old age" Oliver said, trailing off.

Realizing what he means "You want me to wear the hood after you?" Roy asked.

"Yes. If you want to but if not I'll make sure it gets placed in my grave" Oliver replied.

"That's quite, I'm not even sure what to say" Roy said, shocked.

"Think about it" Oliver replied going back to eating his waffle.

A few minutes pass in respective silence for them anyway.

"I could think about it longer but the answer is yes, I'll wear the hood" Roy said seriously.

"Ok" is Oliver's only response.

* * *

A few hours later in the Foundry.

Sitting at the computer station Oliver is glancing at news articles that read James Holder and Carl Rasmussen both shot dead. James Holder put faulty smoke detectors in people's houses that led to many funerals, was the first to be killed. Carl Rasmussen, a partner to Adam Hunt died as well.

He hears the door shutting as Diggle approaches.

"The only two things James Holder and Carl Rasmussen have in common is they were both bidders for Unidac Industries" Oliver said.

"So someone is looking to take out the competition?"

"Exactly. Unidac is subject to a liquidation auction and it's tonight."

Pressing his palms against the table Diggle asked "Do we know who's doing the shooting?"

Typing for a few minutes Oliver brings up a page A.R.G.U.S.'s most wanted list and Interpol.

"Floyd Lawton A.K.A Deadshot. A world class mercenary who's killed in New York, England, France, Corto Maltese, etc." Oliver replied.

"He uses 7.62 millimeter rounds laced with curare. This is the man that killed Andy" Diggle growled angrily.

Glancing at him "Were going to get him, John. I promise you" Oliver replied in determination.

Nodding Diggle calms himself knowing that getting emotional is not going to help anyone.

Bringing up a couple of pages onto another screen "According to this Deadshot has no living family and no known location. I know someone who might be able to find it for us" Oliver said.

"I'll let Roy know" Diggle replied pulling out his cell phone.

Nodding "Let me know if we get anything. I'm going to put in a few hours of training" Oliver said walking off.

As the phone is dialing "Will do" Diggle replied.

* * *

In the hidden room behind a wall panel Tommy Merlyn is standing near a table picking up a picture of his family. Of Malcolm, Rebecca then himself at eight years of age.

Placing it down he glances over to a mannequin that has a black combat suit with a thick hooded jacket and a full face mask.

It's the traditional garb worn by the League of Assassins but in the underworld of Starling certain people have come to recognize it as his Dark Archer persona. An illusion like Malcolm that he's all too willing to keep.

His thoughts drift towards the events a few weeks before the Gambit set sail led him to try to help an attempted robbery with killing the man committing the act. To further help the change Malcolm told him the truth about going to Nada Parbat for those two years and his plans for the city.

Robert wanted to back out of Tempest due how the Undertaking had changed. Ultimately as a first test he gave the order to have the Gambit sabotaged. Of course he tried to convince Oliver not to go however that did not work out in the end.

There is only bits and pieces of what he's heard that happened to his best friend on Lian Yu. Hearing movement he turns around to see familiar face. A physically attractive woman with long following black hair and dressed in a casual female business suit.

"Hello Tommy" Nyssa greeted.

"Hello. What brings you by?" Tommy greeted.

"The presence of Queen going after people on the List makes him a threat to our plans" Nyssa said.

"I know. I have the feeling it would come to this" Tommy replied bitterly.

"Perhaps you could convince him to help us instead. I was their when he suffered the loss of someone close to his heart, her name was Shado" Nyssa said.

Shaking his head "I doubt that will work. If there is one thing I know about my friend is he's set in his beliefs" Tommy said.

"So were you but do what you must" Nyssa said turning to leave.

"Any luck on finding Sara since she fled Nanda Parbat last week?" Tommy asked.

"No I have not but I think it's only a matter of time before she comes here" Nyssa replied.

"I wish you well in your search" Tommy said.

Nyssa just nods then walks out the door. Turning back to his Dark Archer suit the Merlyn heir has a brief flash of sadness on his face from knowing what he will have to do.

* * *

Later that night around five o clock in the open parking garage at the SCPD dressed in his leather gear Oliver quietly drops down. About an hour ago Roy and him discovered the empty apartment Lawton was staying in. There was a laptop containing blue prints of where the auction is taking place.

"Hello Ms. Lance" he said.

Laurel near her car turns around drawing her side arm with pointing it directly at him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I know who's doing the shootings. Floyd Lawton, Interpol calls him Deadshot. You can look this up after I go" Oliver said.

"Give me one reason not to shoot you" Laurel replied.

"Because you care more about people getting closure than the law itself" Oliver answered.

After a few seconds she holsters her weapon "Ok, how can I help?" Laurel asked.

"The Exchange Building is where the Unidac auction is taking place. His targets could be all the buyers either way I need your help" Oliver replied.

"I'll have a team in place. How do I contact you?" Laurel asked.

Handing her a slip of paper "The number is encrypted. Don't bother trying to trace it, you can't" Oliver said turning to leave.

"One day when you're no longer needed I'm going to bring you down. Legally you're criminal" Laurel said.

"I wish you the best of luck" Oliver said before firing a grappling arrow into the air then disappears out of site.

* * *

Glancing down at his watch it's just a little after 8:00 so Deadshot could strike at any time.

Wearing a sharp grey suit and tie Oliver enters a massive foyer. One side of the giant hall had been designed for mingling, the other lined with white chairs, a small stage, and podium for the auction proceedings.

He watches Laurel tell her men to change positions and make sure to keep the exits clear. So when the chaos erupts people can get out unharmed, hopefully. Turning his attention Oliver makes his way through the crowd with approaching Diggle who is standing by a pillar stoically.

"Got your eyes open Dig?" Oliver asked.

"That's what I'm here for sir and answering patronizing questions" the body guard replied dryly.

He was about to reply when seeing across the room is Moria and Thea having a conversation with Tommy. A bitter case of his stomach turning to acid and fear causes Oliver to walk towards them.

Beaming "Ah I didn't know you were going to be here" Moria said.

"Hey it's been awhile? I heard your factory is going well" Tommy said.

Ignoring them he gives a single which Diggle makes it over in a couple of long strides.

"I need you to get them out of here now" Oliver said.

"Why son? What's wro" those words scarcely leave Moria's lips as glass shatters and man gets shot in the chest falling backwards.

Acting on instinct Oliver looks over to see two women get struck down followed by a male waiter and four other men. Diggle not waiting for a protest takes both of the Moria and Thea through the two wide glass doors and out of the room.

"You need to leave" Oliver ordered.

"I'm not leaving you here to die" Tommy shot back.

"I may not make it back alive so please help Dig get my sister and mom out of this building. I need to be sure the other people do as well" Oliver said.

"Fine but I'm coming back" Tommy replied running out.

* * *

Dressed in his leather gear Oliver opens a roof door and makes his way over to the edge. Firing a zip line arrow which sticks into the side of the building across the street he sails across the night sky before crashing through a window. Coming up in a roll Oliver quickly hides behind a pillar of concrete.

Floyd Lawton is dressed in dark pants and a jacket in addition to a glowing red cybernetic patch over his right eye. He fires his mounted wrist gun spraying bullets towards the archer who returns fire missing twice.

"I guess you won't be extending me any professional courtesy" Lawton said trying to distract, while looking for an opening.

Snarling "Were not in the same line of work."

"You've taken lives" he replied chuckling.

"Every life I've taken as been for the good of others" Oliver said, gripping the bow's riser tightly.

A smirk appears as on Floyd's lips returning fire. The second there's an opening Oliver turns letting go of an arrow which pierces his right arm making his gun hand temporarily useless. Another arrow goes into through Lawton's knee causing the mercenary to fall the ground in pain.

Oliver glances over to see Diggle at the door with his gun drawn. They briefly make eye contact before Diggle approaches Lawton towering over him.

Leveling up his Glock 17 "You have no honor or code but just a murderer for money. No more innocent people die by your hands" Diggle said calmly.

He goes to pull the trigger but ultimately can't so lowering the gun instead Diggle kicks Lawton in his face rendering him unconscious. They both take off in a sprint back towards the door way.

* * *

In the Foundry Oliver places his bow in the glass case before flipping his hood back with removing his mask. Diggle approaches only to see Oliver having his hands braced against the metal table tired.

Rubbing his eyes "Go home and get some sleep" Oliver said.

"Will do. You try to get some sleep yourself whether it's on that cot or on the roof of your house I don't care" Diggle replied.

"Heard over the police radio that Floyd Lawton is going to be put in the Supermax wing of Iron Heights" Oliver said.

"Good" is Diggle's only response.

Just then both of their attention is drawn to the news report on a screen as Oliver raises the volume.

" _Happy holidays, Starling City_ " read a fearful woman, her makeup ruined from her tears. Behind her were several other hostages, all bound to chairs. She was reading off a sheet of paper, looking into a camera obviously held by her captor. " _I will kill one hostage every hour in the name of this vigilante until he surrenders himself to my authority._ "

Clicking off the volume "The police are going to be there" Diggle said.

Pulling on the mask "You heard this guy he wants me. Those people are their because I started this and I won't let innocents get hurt because of me" Oliver replied.

"You're tired and if you go in there I doubt you're going to be much of help to anybody. This other guy is dangerous" Diggle said.

Flipping his hood up "So are we. I've survived worse, your welcome to stay" Oliver said, activating his voice changer hidden in the middle of his suit.

Pulling the slide back on his handgun "Not going to happen. I'll meet you there" Diggle replied.

Quickly putting a few extra arrows in his quiver he grabs the black recuvre bow.

* * *

Close to an hour later inside of an old factory that the police have surrounded the Emerald Archer using a zip line crashes through a skylight and lands on the floor next to the hostages. Briefly looking around for signs of the kidnapper only to find none he walks up to the hostages and uses a flechette cuts them free.

"Where is he?" he asked the woman who had been reading the statement.

"I don't know" She replied, fearful.

As the last one was cut free, Oliver moves to a hallway checking to see that it was clear then opens the door to a stairway.

"Get up on the roof" he told them.

The hostages ran up the stairs but the lady stopped turning back to The Hood.

"What about—"

"I'll handle him" he cuts her off "Move!" he urges.

Entering another hallway only see further down is Tommy Merlyn garbed in his Dark Archer gear with an arrow filled quiver and in his right hand a compound bow.

"What is the League doing in my city?" Oliver asked knocking an arrow.

"Business that is none of your concern but due to interferences you must die just like your father" Tommy replied.

Despite being surprised he lets lose the arrow that the Dark Archer catches then tossing it aside fires one of his own. Oliver growls in pain as the arrow impales his right shoulder causing him to move around the corner pulling it out.

Running down the hallway Tommy enters the room with an arrow notched cautiously. Glancing up to see Oliver on a rafter getting ready to shoot he lets lose an arrow disarming him. Losing his balance the Emerald Archer falls crashing through a table and hitting the floor.

Ignoring the pain Oliver rolls out of the way from another arrow then responds by throwing a flechette directly into his opponent's side and another into his left arm. Tommy rushes forward giving a hard jump kick to Oliver's chest sending him flying through an old office door.

Hearing Tommy get closer Oliver jams a flechette into the other archer's leg before slugging him in the face brutally. The resulting force causes the Dark Archer to crash into a wall head first unconscious.

Getting to his feet in agony he walks picking up his bow in the process and reaching a window opens it then rolls himself out. Falling Oliver crashes back-first onto a dumpster before the momentum rolls him to the ground.

As the tenuousness minutes pass until Roy with Diggle enter the alleyway hurriedly approaching the hooded vigilante who is out cold.

* * *

Slowly his senses come to him with feeling an arm near Oliver acting on instinct grabs it.

"Whoa man it's just me" Diggle said as Oliver let's go.

He scans the hospital room to see Doctor Cross exiting as Thea comes rushing in followed by Moira and Tommy.

Giving her brother a light hug "I'm glad you're ok. You look terrible by the way" she said relieved.

"Mr. Cross informed me of your injures due to the motor cycle accident. What were you even doing out?" Moira asked, concerned.

Meeting her gaze "I'm fine. Although very tired" Oliver replied.

"Alright let's him get some rest. Hope you get better" Tommy said.

Oliver just nods as they all leave the room closing the door. A few minutes of a peaceful silence passes. Noticing he's in a white T-shirt and brown pants Oliver in minor pain sits up on the bed facing his friend.

"Tonight when I faced the Dark Archer who told me he sunk the Gambit, just like China White told me yesterday. We may have a bigger problem because I always assumed the List was created by my father" Oliver said.

"Who do you think created it, if you even know?" Diggle asked.

"I'm not sure but the man tonight was dressed in the uniform worn by the League of Assassins" Oliver replied seriously.

"I heard myths over in Afghanistan from a tribal leader. Thought he was smoking what he was selling" Diggle said.

"No they are very real, I've met them before. The assassin told me there is an operation of some kind going on in Starling. Whatever Ras A Gul is planning we are going to take him down" Oliver vowed.

* * *

 **So did you guys enjoy that chapter? Hope you did.**

 **First Roy got a bit of backstory along with Tommy. I enjoyed writing both scenes. Second Oliver and Diggle took down Floyd Lawton which originally I was going to have Diggle kill Deadshot but I decided that A that just doesn't seam to fit the character and B I'm ticked off they got rid of him in the show due to the Suicide Squad movie.**

 **Now Oliver and Tommy Merlyn had their big first fight. That one was a tough one to write. Also Tommy is still in the League in this version.**

 **So I'm not sure when I will update this story next but I will say it's going to be a while because I need to get the episodes for when I come back planed out and wrote. So I have a clear direction. For you readers on this it will probably be awhile but I rather give you a really good story than not. I'll still probably be working on one shots and etc. in the mean time.**

 **Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. It's been awhile since I posted and actually there would have been an even longer wait but my mind decided to have me post one of the chapters today.**

 **As always I thank those who have viewed, reviewed, followed and favorite, this story.**

 **The usually disclaimer of I don't own Arrow or DC comics. Speaking of Arrow it's only three weeks away until season 4 begins and Flash season 2. While I did not find season 3 a good season for several reasons to the point that I was almost ready to be done with the show I'm still going to watch it. So yea I'm at this point just curious to see what goes down season 4 and from everything I've heard maybe it will be hopefully better than last year.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

On an early March morning in the outside woods behind the mansion Oliver dressed in a black hoodie is going through fighting motions.

His mind drifts back to three months ago when he got defeated by the Dark Archer and still in that time is no closer to uncovering the truth behind anything.

Recently there has been a female vigilante patrolling the Glade taking down muggers, gangs and everyone else. Leaving them either hospitalized or dead. He has an idea of who this Black Canary might be. It's time to go see an old friend.

* * *

Sitting just outside the Glades section but not quite in wealthy distracts is an old clock tower. Designed back in the 1920's by Laeta Kalogridis but was never entirely finished due to the Great Depression. The tower is supposedly the tallest building in the city. She wanted it to be a watchtower over everyone.

Entering through a door is a woman with shoulder length blonde hair in physically fit condition but still is attractive. She's dressed in a brown jacket with blue jeans and a black baseball cap.

Approaching a table that has various blades, staffs etc. she hears movement causing her to quickly grab a knife then spinning around throws it at the intruder. Barely moving his head in enough time for it to miss Oliver glances back at the person who threw it.

"Hello Sara" Oliver greets.

"It's been long time. Why are you here?" Sara asked, removing her cap.

"Can't I just stop to say high to an old friend" Oliver replied.

"You can but I'm not an idiot either" Sara said.

"I never thought you were. Why are you running around beating up criminals? I thought the League was supposed to be more subtle" Oliver said.

"I'm not with them anymore. I left" Sara replied.

"Why? Does it have something to do with the assassin who beat me a few months ago?" Oliver asked.

"No it doesn't. I never chose to join with the League and despite Nyssa… I just couldn't stay there anymore" Sara replied.

"Are they going to be coming for you?" Oliver asked.

Briefly smiling "No they won't. Everyone thinks I ran but unofficially Nyssa being Heir to the Demon set me free" Sara said.

"Good" after a brief pause "You could tell your family" Oliver said.

Her face goes to a blank darkness "There were things that I did to survive. Things that there's no forgiveness for. You think that my family will be happy to see me?" Sara asked almost hopeless.

"If there is one thing I've learned you can't get forgiveness if you don't ask. Even if they won't you're not alone" Oliver said.

"Thank you" Sara replied.

A beep from Oliver's pocket causes him to check his cell phone.

" _Meet me at the factory. We need to talk_ " Lyla wrote.

Responding " _I'll be there._ "

Placing his phone back in his pocket Oliver turns around walking out.

* * *

Moving past a steel post he sees up ahead is Lyla leaning against a wall with a yellow folder in hand.

"Naomi was finally able to break the encryption and track the anonymous account of who paid Deadshot" Lyla said handing him the folder.

Opening to view the contents he reads the name then almost drops it in shock. Because the name is Moira Queen.

"There has to be a mistake of some kind. My mother wouldn't" Oliver began in denial.

"No it's not. The 2.3 million dollars came from an off shore account" Lyla replied.

A grim resolve appears on Oliver's face as he remembers how easily Slade betrayed him then his father's words " _And I wasn't the only one._ " He just never thought in a million years it would be his own mother.

"What else did you find?" Oliver asked.

"That's all we have for now" Lyla replied.

Handing her the folder back "I'm going to need to have a talk with my mother. Bring Dig up to speed on this" Oliver said.

"Good luck and I already have" Lyla said.

* * *

In the Queen Mansion study Laurel is standing near the desk waiting. An hour ago she got sent an anonymous text message saying about having information particular to a case and to meet here. She knows it is most likely a trap but then again she's never been one for logical actions. The door opens as a woman walks in with Laurel gasping shock as the figure approaches closer.

"It can't be. You're dead" Laurel said in shock.

"It's me. I'm really alive" Sara said, anxious.

For a few minutes neither move until Laurel overcome with emotions steps forward embracing her sister in a hug. The both of them stay that way for a while until they break apart.

Both are wiping the tears from their eyes which Sara is surprised she can even still do that.

As the realization hits "How are you even here? Why didn't you come home earlier?" Laurel asked.

"The people who rescued me forced me to repay a debt and I was unable to return" Sara replied, pain flashing across her features.

"You could have tired. But then again you can go do whatever you want because of course you're you and the consequences don't matter" Laurel said, snidely.

"I'm sorry, I know you blame me" Sara replied knowing the real reason for her sister's anger.

"Oh, I do blame you, Sara. You got on that stupid boat with my boyfriend. You didn't call us to tell us that you were still alive even though it would have probably saved dad from drinking and oh right mom leaving" Laurel said angrily.

"Running away on The Gambit was a mistake I wish I never made. But don't blame me for mom leaving" Sara replied, a bit of anger seeping in.

"Yea… your right. That one is on her but running off with Oliver is'" Laurel said.

In high school years ago when it was revealed Sara was dating Renee Montoya their mother left due to being unable to handle that her daughter was a bisexual.

"Do you even know why I ran off with him?" Sara asked.

"Please tell me" Laurel replied snarkily.

"Remember back in high school after my relationship with Montoya ended and I went to a party to see Ollie. Expect you called dad with getting me grounded than two weeks later you and him were dating" Sara said.

"I had no idea that you" Laurel began but gets cut off.

"Don't give me that. You knew but just didn't care. Just like you didn't have enough self-respect to break things off but instead continued to take him back" Sara replied angrily.

Glaring "Are you saying I'm a gold digger?" Laurel asked.

"Yes sis I'm" Sara replied.

"I'm sick of auguring with you right now so leave. I think I'm going to need a drink" Laurel said.

Nodding "I can do that" Sara replied going to walk off.

"Oh if you're going to see dad better not mention me" Laurel said.

"Why is that?" Sara asked concerned and curious.

"Because we're no longer on speaking terms. Since I began dating Tommy and our difference point of views on the law plus him drinking" Laurel replied.

"Right… I'll keep you out of it" Sara said.

"Appreciate it. Just out of curiosity what are you planning on doing?" Laurel asked.

"I'm dead remember? I kind of like staying that way" Sara replied walking out.

* * *

Making his way into SCPD snack room to see Laurel over by the counter holding a cup of coffee in her hand. Oliver approaches, which honestly doesn't mind not having to deal with his mother this soon.

"I got your text message" Oliver said.

Setting her Styrofoam cup down on the counter "Sara's alive" Laurel said.

"Oh" he replied trying his best to act surprised.

Eyeing him curiously "Really? That's it" Laurel said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

Looking her directly in the eye "I'm a trained investigator and we grew up together. You can't give me some crap" Laurel said briskly.

Sighing "Fine I've known she was alive for…awhile" Oliver replied weakly.

"For how long?" at his nonverbal answer "For how long? Days, weeks, a couple of months?" Laurel asked barely keeping cool.

"Two years alright" Oliver replied.

"You bastard" Laurel screams enraged hitting him in the jaw with enough force to draw blood.

Wiping the blood away "It was for your own protection and your father. The people who rescued her would have killed you if you started looking" Oliver replied.

Glaring "You honestly believe that? You're a complete idiot. She was my sister! You had no right" Laurel said.

"I was protecting you" Oliver said.

"Get out. Now" Laurel replied harshly.

Wisely he decides not to make any protest and exits the room.

* * *

In the Foundry Oliver walks down the stairs then into the training room to begin pounding on a punching bag taking his emotions out.

Like his mother being involved in whatever is going on. Of course hiring Floyd Lawton could have nothing to do with The Undertaking but it would be a very big leap. The pieces are fitting together. While maybe not being a detective like Bruce he's not stupid either. To interrogate his mother right now with limited information would be a not very wise move.

Obviously Deadshot was hired to kill the competitors to make it easier for Queen Consolidated to acquire Unidac Industries, the question is why?

Hearing movement Oliver turns around to see Diggle and Roy approaching.

"Lyla brought me up to speed on who hired Lawton. I'm sorry man" Diggle said.

"Thanks. I found out who the Black Canary is" Oliver said.

"Who is she?" Roy asked.

Letting out a sigh "Sara Lance" Oliver replied.

"Are you sure man? Because isn't she supposed to be dead?" Diggle said, it was a statement not a question.

"She rescued me during my forth year away when she was still involved with the League" Oliver said.

"You could have at least told their family" Diggle replied, not really happy at his friend's habit of keeping secrets.

"It would have gotten them hurt. I know my mother is involved in this Undertaking but besides hiring Deadshot we don't have anything else" Oliver said.

"What if I do some investing into QC's Applied Sciences Division to see what is so important about Unidac Industries" Roy offered.

"Be careful but wait until tonight. I'll get you the security lay out to avoid the patrols and cameras" Oliver replied.

"I have an idea that may make sense of some things but I know you're not going to like it" Diggle said.

Glancing at him "You mean the fact that Malcolm Merlyn dying in a plane crash is a little suspicious. Also after the Gambit sunk Tommy disappeared for almost a whole year, I did research" Oliver replied his tone turning bitter.

"About like that" Diggle replied.

"How are you going to prove it?" Roy asked.

"I'm going to break into Merlyn Global" Oliver said.

* * *

Later that night in a dirty alley way Bruce is standing there garbed in his batsuit.

It's made of black Kevlar with a bat symbol on his chest and bracers with three sharp blades on the sides are attached to combat gloves. His eyes stare through the slits of his black cowl with pointed ears. A long light weight black scalloped cape reaches the heels of his black boots.

A dull gold colored modified climbing belt around his waist that has impact-resistant pouches and canisters attached to the belt at ergonomic points of reach.

Currently the reason why is in this particular alleyway is because it's the one that his parents were killed in. There are various times he comes to visit this place and right now it's to get a moment of quiet.

A few weeks ago Arkham Asylum had a break out led by the Joker who freed Scarecrow, Two Face, Enigma and Freeze. He's not positive but the warden Doctor Hugo Strange may have had something to do with it. Them escaping is the last thing Gotham needs since it's still recovering from Bane holding it under his control for months due to a nuclear bomb.

Hearing movement Bruce turns around to see a figure emerge from the darkness. She's in black pants with a corset under a textured black leather jacket. She has a domino mask with shoulder length blonde hair.

"Hello Canary. Why are you here?" Bruce asked.

Walking forward "Because I asked her" Amanda Waller said.

Glaring "What do you want? Because last time I checked you rarely did field work yourself" Bruce said.

"We've got bigger problems than Waller right now. Ras A Gul has sentenced the Glades to be destroyed but we don't know how" Sara said.

"Alright. I'll help" Bruce replied.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. It was a bit of an action less chapter which after last chapter I decided we needed a break and plus to set things up. Also for those wondering yes we are going full into stopping The Undertaking. Since I'm not the show and I don't have to answer to the studio I decided to go directly into the ending of this volume 2.**

 **First I want to mention the Laurel and Sara reuniting with calling Laurel out on her more gold digger actions. Was she one? Probably. I will say this if the writers were planning on Oliver/Laurel romance as the end game they kind of shot themselves in the foot due to Oliver sleeping with Sara then Laurel going back to Oliver. I'm not totally against it due to being mostly neutral on the pairings but it's a tricky one.**

 **The scene with Laurel punching Oliver in his face then telling him to get out I had the idea since volume 01. Which Oliver did kind of screw up despite his noble reasons. It's one I really enjoyed writing.**

 **The reference to Laeta Kalogridis who developed the Birds of Prey TV series way back in 2002-2003. I do have to give the show credit for giving us the first full live action version of Oracle and not just Barbara Gordon since that honor goes to the Batman TV show from the 1960's.**

 **A few references to Batman's world and the Darknight Rises movie. For this verse the events of the Nolan movies did happen or at least very similar to the trilogy. Stuff like Two Face still being alive and well I have a few ideas for going in and writing the events of the Darknight Rises my way that would show you exactly what happened. If I ever write that is another question all together.**

 **Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well guys I'm back. This chapter was a long process to write that's for sure.**

 **I thank all those who view, review, favorite and follow this story. It means a lot.**

 **As usual I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

In the IT section of the Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences building Roy up quietly makes his way past vacant cubicles and into the manager's office. There's a bow with an arrow filled quiver slung around his back. Stepping up to the computer he plugs in a flash drive.

Tapping his ear piece "Dig tell Naomi to begin her wireless file download or whatever it's supposed to be" Roy said.

"Rodger" Diggle reply.

After a few minutes Roy looks out the door window to see a security guard approaching with his weapon raised. Swiftly knocking an arrow Roy fires it directly into the guy's shoulder sending the man crashing to the floor.

Noticing it is at 98% he pulls the device out then smashes it on the table with a paperweight.

"What just happened?" Diggle asked.

"I've been comprised. Going for the nearest exit" Roy replied.

Just as those words were spoken a dart is thrown into his neck sending him to the ground in pain with slipping into unconscious.

The last thing Roy sees is Nyssa dressed in black robes mixed with red in addition to a lower face mask and hood of the same color. She has an arrow filled quiver on her back and a compound bow in her left hand.

* * *

Garbed in his Emerald Archer gear with the sail canvas hood up he quietly looks around a corner. Spotting three armed guards Oliver fires arrows directly into their chests dropping them to the floor, lifeless.

Walking forward with stepping over the bodies he enters a high class office. After taking a quick check of his surroundings Oliver goes over to a wall with a painting on it.

Sliding the object over to reveal a thumb scanner he presses down on it. The wall goes inward as Oliver walks into the hidden room. Glancing around to notice various weapons both old and new stored in glass cases before seeing it. On a mannequin is the Dark Archer suit.

The bone chilling realization that Oliver hoped of being wrong is all but gone. His friend is responsible for The Gambit sinking, his father dying, kidnapping those hostages and who knows what else. It makes him wonder if he even knew Tommy at all. Was the person who spent hours partying or being there when Oliver needed him the most even real? Or was it all just an act like how he flawlessly hides being a hunter from Moira, Thea and Laurel.

Honestly Oliver's not sure if he ever wants to know those answers. Glancing up to see a camera pointed in his direction meaning that Tommy probably knows or at least or soon will.

* * *

In a warehouse Roy tiredly awakes, noticing he's zipped cuffed to the back of a metal chair with his weapons gone Moira approaches.

"How much information does my son know Mr. Harper?" Moira asked.

Glaring "Go to hell. I have to wonder what Thea is going to be like when she finds out her own mother is insane" Roy replied.

"I'm doing this for my children. To keep them safe" Moira said firmly.

Scoffing "Really? I doubt that. I've known you've hated me from day one but hid it very well" Roy said.

Moira raises up a handgun with pointing it directly at his head.

"Yes, what is going to happen is needed for better people to rise through the ashes. Tell me the truth" Moira ordered coolly.

"Do it" Roy replied calmly, not afraid to die for what he believes in.

The roof window explodes as Batman crashes through followed by the Emerald Archer and Black Canary using a zip line.

"I think the time for masks is over Oliver" Moira said continuing to hold the gun on Roy "unless of course, you do not care for Mr. Harper's life. We both know you won't kill your own mother."

"Why not?" Oliver growled from beneath his hood "You had no problem killing Dad, me and Sara. It takes a special kind of psychopath to wave happily at people who you've just sent to their deaths."

"I am a product of my life" Moira replied "The boy who left Starling City was weak, and like your father unwilling to do all that is necessary. It gave me no pleasure to send you to your deaths. Yet both you and Sara have come out of it stronger than ever and your spineless father is no longer around to weaken this family."

"Caring for the lives of others is not a weakness Moira" Black Canary said "Did you ever understand that, or are you so warped by your views that you've forgotten? Is this Undertaking worth your own death, even the deaths of your children if they stand against you?"

Moira smiled coldly. "Perhaps you might kill me, Sara but my son won't. After all" turning to him "Doctor Cross has been very open to me with the fact that you're suffering from PTSD. Killing me will only worsen those Oliver and you'll have nothing left but anger and guilt."

Oliver pondered what his mother had just said. Did he have nothing left but the anger and guilt? Was he still the same broken man that was rescued off that Island? Images of Thea, Diggle, Lyla, Sara, and Roy flash through his mind, each filling him with the warmth that only family and friends could generate. These were the people he was fighting for. These were the people he continued to fight the corrupt of Starling for. These were the people he was willing to die for.

With that thought Oliver fires his arrow, striking the weapon from his mother's grasp.

"The next one goes through your heart. Tell me what The Undertaking is" The Emerald Archer growled knocking another arrow.

"It doesn't make much difference now. Unidac Industries has developed an earthquake machine. Yesterday it became misplaced" Moira replied.

Tightening his grip on the arrow as Oliver struggles with letting go but ultimately decides to lower the bow. As Bruce keeps his attention focused directly on Moira, Oliver and Sara move over to Roy.

Cutting his bonds the hooded vigilante hands Yao Fei's pouch to Roy who swallows some herbs. Groining painfully as Roy gets to his feet due low traces of Tibetan pit viper venom still in his blood.

As they are exiting the building Oliver doesn't even bother to glance back at Moira before helping keep Roy on his feet as they leave.

* * *

It's an hour later as Oliver dressed in a brown coat with blue jeans makes his way through a darken graveyard.

Roy currently is with Thea at the mansion, resting due to the effects of the poison. Briefly he remembers what is was like when Slade gave him that same poison years ago which Doctor Cross said the reason for Roy being affected worse is due to being younger.

Breaking the news to Thea about their mother being behind the Gambit sinking and Roy's kidnapping was one of the worst things he ever had to do and that's a long list. Hopefully he can end this before more people get hurt and is one of the reasons of texting Tommy requesting they need to meet.

Stopping Oliver looks at a tombstone which reads Rebecca Merlyn then turns around to see Tommy a few feet away.

"When I got your message I actually didn't expect us to be meeting without our other suits" Tommy said.

"Why?" Oliver asked simply.

"That has very board terms. You're going to have to be more specific" Tommy said.

"Why are you doing this? Do you really expect you're going to be honoring your mother by killing all those people?" Oliver asked.

"Yes I do. If you think you can pull me back from the darkness forget it. I sealed my fate the moment I had my father killed as my finale test" Tommy replied grimily.

It takes a moment to recover from that revelation "Were we ever friends Tommy or was it all just an act?" Oliver asked.

"We still are friends Oliver and now are lives have just taken us in different directions. Believe me I regret you being collateral damage on the yacht" Tommy replied, honesty and guilt to his voice.

"Yes… I suppose you are right. When it comes time I'm not going to hesitate" Oliver said giving a pointed look closer to The Hood.

Not even blinking "I know. See you in a few hours" Tommy said before walking away.

* * *

A brief time later Oliver makes his way into the Foundry basement. Bruce and Sara are near the glass case where he keeps his suit with Diggle leaning against the computer table.

"What did you find out?" Bruce asked.

"The Undertaking is tonight. Did Naomi find anything from those files?" Oliver replied.

Typing a few keys on the keyboard "Schematics of the machine. Discovered it can be set for a timed detonation and how to shut it down" Diggle said.

"Getting to the device is not going to be easy. It's going to be very heavily guarded" Sara said.

"Then Bruce, Diggle and you disarm it" Oliver said.

"So you can go against Merlyn alone? This time I'm coming with you" Diggle said.

"I'm not asking you to" Oliver said looking in his direction.

"No you're not. I'm telling you besides army regulations, a soldier never lets a brother go into battle alone" Diggle replied.

A tiny grin is on his lips Oliver nods.

Scarcely paying any attention to the conversation "It's not making sense. A twenty year operation and to leave it resting on just one device? We know that Malcolm created The List to blackmail people committing illegal activities until that no longer worked anymore" Bruce said.

"We do?" Oliver and Sara asked at the same time.

Glancing at them "You really think Malcolm Merlyn or Robert never tried to recruit my father. They even gave him a copy of the book once" Bruce replied.

"Oh" was Sara's only answer.

"If there is another device then where would it be?" Diggle wondered aloud.

After a moment of thought "One would be in the tunnels underneath where Rebecca was killed and the other underneath the clinic she used to run" Oliver said.

"How do you want to do this?" at Oliver's almost stunned look "Your city, your call" Bruce said.

"The both of you split up and take each one of the devices separately" Oliver said.

"I don't like the sound of that, especially if it is well guarded. Tactically this is our only option" Diggle agreed.

As Bruce and Sara nod Oliver makes his way over to the glass case where he keeps his suit opening it.

* * *

Two hours later in the Queen Consolidated building Laurel followed by Jim Cameron with about five officers step off an elevator.

Briefly Laurel's mind flashes back to when an hour ago The Hood gave her evidence of Moira Queen hiring Deadshot. She didn't want to believe it but after seeing the file for herself knows it is true.

Pushing those thoughts aside Laurel with the others walk into the office as Moira Queen turns around from the window.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Moira asked, giving a perfected fake smile.

"Moira Dearden Queen you are under arrest for accessory to multiple homicides" Laurel said.

Keeping her face unresponsive "How did I do that?" Moira asked.

"Hiring Floyd Lawton. We have the money trial" Laurel replied.

Moira remains silent as two of the officers walk forward placing her in cuffs as Cameron reads her Miranda rights.

* * *

The CEO office of Merlyn Global.

Dressed in his leather gear Oliver and Diggle with his handgun make their way to the hidden door. Entering to see Tommy, standing ready in his Dark Archer gear, sans the hood behind a table.

Oliver fires an arrow, but Tommy already moves, ducking to the side of the room behind a pillar. Diggle rounds the corner but Tommy disarms him throwing the gun at Oliver who ducks to avoid it. Oliver and Diggle both work in tandem but Tommy being highly skilled manages to hold his own.

He kicks Oliver into a work table, then spins smashing his bow across Dig's face, sending him staggering back. Tommy throws a pair of knives into Diggle's upper thigh causing him to collapse. Oliver runs over to him giving Merlyn a chance to escape out a back entrance.

"Aaah" Diggle cries out, pulling out the knife in his thigh "Stairs. Go, go."

Oliver turns bolting out the same exit the assassin used.

* * *

A few minutes before Batman kicks open a door leading into an old tunnel which hopping off the ledge walks forward. Surrounding the cylinder machine is not only a few League members but two men that Bruce is alarmed to see.

One is dressed in a tall man wearing a dark purple business suit with a green vest and black tie. His skin has been bleached white in addition to his hair being a grime covered green. No known identity just one The Joker.

The other man having his skin being pale ice blue is in a full grey bodysuit that has pipes pumping liquid throughout. There is a glass dome covering his head making Freeze's red eyes seam even more dangerous. In his hand is specialized metallic handgun designed to fire cold energy.

"Why are you both here?" Bruce asked, making his presence known.

Turning around "I had this nice chap who told me death would rain down on this miserable city and if I wanted to be a part of it. So I naturally said oh yes. Just point me where" Joker replied with a huge grin.

"He promised to save my wife from her sickness" Freeze said.

The Darknight's eyes narrow as the two League members begin running towards him. One of the men tries to attack with dual Eskrima sticks but Bruce quickly grabbing both his arms breaks them before kicking him in the jaw. The last man tries to raise up a hand gun it's too late as a batarang gets thrown into his throat dropping him to the ground.

"I heard they're supposed to be the best. Pity my numbskull crew could probably have done better" Joker mutters disgusted.

Freeze fires his weapon at Batman who rolls out of the way in barely enough time to avoid the white beam. Getting to his feet with seeing a tunnel that has a dead-end sign next to it he quickly begins running towards it. Sliding into the entrance to avoid another blast Bruce runs down the tunnel then leaps off the edge.

After falling for what seems like forever he turns in midair firing his grapnelgun. Being pulled up rapidly to see Freeze standing there he lets go and does a glide kick straight into the man's chest causing him to fly back.

"Listen to me Victor. Ras A Gul may bring your wife back but do you think Nora would want you to sacrifice thousands of people in her name?" Batman asked.

After a long moment of thought "No… she would not" Freeze replied getting to his feet.

Bruce takes off back through the passageway.

* * *

In an old subway tunnel the Black Canary extending her metal bow staff walks around a corner.

Up head she sees Nyssa near the cylinder device surrounded by one of her loyal followers. Fitting since she doesn't really need the extra protection or at least so she's always claimed and it's what Sara is counting on.

The man rushes forwards with a tomahawk which Sara quickly disarms then shoves it into his own stomach rendering him out of the fight. Looking upon her once lover Sara mentally and physically prepares for the battle she may not win.

"You are going to stand against me Ta-er al-Asfer? I do not understand why?" Nyssa asked, an almost pleading tone but also confusion.

"You have compassion and mercy. You demonstrated those to me when you rescued me out of the North China Seas. Please… help me turn the device off" Sara replied, almost begging.

"Then you left. It proved to me that my father is correct and those emotions are a weakness" Nyssa said bitterly.

Gripping her staff Sara rushes forward with rolling forward to avoid two arrows only to see Nyssa unsheathing a sword. Blocking an attack Nyssa kicks her opponent in the chest then slices the Black Canary in her side and left leg. As a response Sara simultaneously hits Nyssa in the face while using her staff to disarm her of the bladed weapon. Yanking the staff out of Sara's hands Nyssa throws it away and grabbing her back begins kneeing her in the stomach repeatedly.

Being thrown to the ground Sara painfully clutches her stomach as Nyssa approaches closer having an arrow notched. Quickly the Black Canary sweep kicks Nyssa's legs out from underneath then climbing on top of her gives a hard blow to her face.

Rising to her feet Sara walks over to the machine then removes a panel to expose the wiring. Checking how the wiring is designed she rips the yellow wire out causing the machine to power down.

Letting out a sigh of relief "This is Canary. My device is down" Sara spoke.

* * *

Coming out of the blackened tunnel Bruce sees Joker walking forward.

"So you managed to take out popsicle stick? Nice, I never really liked him much anyway. You know bats as much as I enjoy having you around I may just kill you tonight… for fun" The Joker said with a cold laugh.

A purple colored jack in the box lands in front of Batman which explodes releasing a green gas. Coughing with becoming dizzy he drops to the floor as the effects of the toxin take ahold.

Not fatal due to Lucius having come up with the antidote but it still hurts in his face and lungs. Beginning to overcome the effects rather quickly Bruce gets up just as Joker is standing there with a pocket knife. He goes to attack but Bruce blocks the strike then brutally upper cuts the Joker causing him to slum to the ground out cold.

Moving over to the machine the Darknight removes a control panel and slices the yellow wire with a batarang causing it to power down.

"This is Knight. The device is down" Bruce said.

* * *

Emerging out the roof door Oliver briefly glances around just in time to barely duck in order to avoid an black arrow coming at him from behind. As a response he throws dual flechettes into Tommy's side.

They both begin firing arrows at each other running forward then once within range switching to using their bows as staffs engage each other in combat. Blocking an attack above his head Tommy kicks Oliver in his stomach before whacking him across the jaw.

Stumbling back the Emerald Archer throws his bow across the roof as a distraction which works allowing him to strike the Dark Archer in his upper body rapidly.

Tommy being worn down using a knife stabs it into Oliver's left shoulder then pulling it out slashes his side. Blocking the next strike before hitting Tommy's already wounded right side then Oliver begins running towards his bow.

Sliding on the ground with grabbing the bow Oliver rises to his feet knocking an arrow just as Tommy has one notched. The hooded vigilante fires piercing the Dark Archer in his chest with an arrow. Walking over Oliver crouches down to the barely alive Tommy who is coughing up blood.

"I wish we did not end up lik" Tommy gasps seemingly going still.

"Me to" Oliver said, a clear sadness to his tone.

Brief flashes of Slade with an arrow through his right eye trapped underneath the metal appear in his mind. For a few seconds he can't tell the difference between Slade and Tommy.

Those thoughts fade when Sara and Bruce come on the coms saying both devices are deactivated.

"Good. The Dark Archer is down" is Oliver's only response.

Turning to see Diggle coming up the stairs as they hear the faint police sirens in the distance.

Once Moira Queen was taken into custody Oliver had Naomi send the hacked video file of Tommy in his secret room to Captain Lance via anonymous e-mail. Needed a person with a hated of Merlyn but more importantly a clear vision to actually go arrest him.

"We need to get moving" Diggle said.

"Agreed" Oliver replied.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.**

 **Ok first yes Moira Queen I made her a villain. Here's the thing with her Susanna Thompson she was great as Moira Queen but for a good gal well that's kind of hard to by. In the show she waved happily at her husband and son as they went to their deaths then had Oliver kidnapped and tortured, bribed a doctor, made a very clear subtle threat to Sandra Hawke the woman Oliver got pregnant and probably a few other things I'm missing.**

 **You can see why I made her a bad guy. I've heard some people say when Moira Queen died a part of the show did as well and she needed to be kept around in season 3. Here's the thing the only character they had left of the more older types was Paul Blackthrone as Quentin and they gave him a horrible story line and it looks like in season 4 are continuing to keep doing so.**

 **They could have even had Walter still around in season 3 if they actually focused on Oliver trying to get his company back. Personally I don't really think Moira needed to be around post Seeing Red.**

 **Ok now for those wondering yes Malcolm Merlyn is dead due to Tommy killing him. I figured that would have made sense for the character to want his own son to kill him as a finale test.**

 **For the Sara and Nyssa fight I'll leave that up to you.**

 **Until next time. Which it may be the finale chapter for this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. This is the finale chapter Emerald Archer Volume 2 and whew it's been a long ride so far. Also today is the Arrow season 4 premiere. I figured I would end this story on the day the off season ends.**

 **I would like to thank all those that have viewed, reviewed, favorite and followed this story. Your support has really kept me going. As always I do not own Arrow or DC comics.**

 **So without further wait let's get to this chapter going shall we.**

* * *

The morning sunlight casts it's aura over the cemetery as a thick mist has settled on the ground. Dressed in a simply gray T-shirt and blue jeans Oliver approaches a tombstone.

It reads: _Robert Queen_

 _1958-2009_

 _A leader, a husband_

Crouching down Oliver lets out a long tired sigh as a mix of emotions flow through him. His father's wrongs of the Undertaking have finally been stopped. For the people that are still suffering in the city or those on The List are not even close to being done with.

Somehow Oliver doubts of ever truly being free of his parent's shadows. However he's his own person and maybe through that is freedom from living with the burden of his parent's actions that they committed against Starling and their children. Last night Moira was arrested and today is going to be moved to Iron Heights until trial. Kate Spencer already called saying she could arrange for them to meet and Moira really wanted to see her children.

He politely declined and doubts will ever go because she's dead to him now. Nothing more than a criminal, no better than Edward Fyers, Anthony Ivo, Slade Willison, General Shrieve and others.

Deciding he's spent enough time Oliver rises to his feet when he sees a figure out of the corner of his eye.

"How are you doing?" Laurel asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Oliver asked concerned.

"I've been better. I went to go see Tommy's grave. Still having a hard time with him and your mother being behind an operation to destroy the Glades" Laurel replied.

"It takes time. I guess neither of them were who we thought or hoped" Oliver said.

"Yea" Laurel agreed.

"I heard the Emerald Archer was behind stopping Tommy along with a few other vigilantes" Oliver said.

Nodding "They were. Before him, we didn't have things like earthquake machines or copycat vigilantes" Laurel said.

"Laurel… Tommy despite everything needed to be stopped" Oliver replied.

"Who despite everything Oliver I still loved. These masks who think they can go outside the law are just as dangerous as those they stop. I'm going to help my dad and the vigilante task force take every last one of them down" Laurel replied a mix of determination and anger.

A moment passes "Good luck" was Oliver's only reply before walking off.

* * *

An hour later in the Big Belly Burger, Bruce dressed in causal cloths is sitting in a back booth waiting on his order while drinking coffee. This place is pretty nice Bruce realizes looking around and they make good, strong black coffee.

Just how he likes it with not being one for taking much time for himself unless Alfred or Selina gets him off the mission. He briefly smiles thinking about Selina Kyle, former bugler now uses those same skills as a kind of vigilante. It's more of a grey area when it comes to her.

Moving to a different train of thought he checked with Jim Gordon this morning to be sure both Freeze and The Joker were in Arkham. Probably going to finish his meal before getting ready to head back to Gotham.

Bruce glances up to see Oliver sliding in across from him.

"I'm going to skip the whole normal conversation. What do you need my help with?" Bruce asked, bluntly but polite to a degree.

"This past year I've learned some skills on business due to the factory and my time spent in college. However with the recent information that has come to light about both the Merlyn's and my family" Oliver said trailing off.

"Both of those companies are going to be torn apart and thousands of people are going to lose their jobs. You need the help of Wayne Enterprises and my business expertise. You could always sell the company to me" Bruce said.

A bit surprised but yet cautious "Why?" was Oliver's answer.

"Think about it. You're going to have people from IRS to everyone else wanting blood so a few will try to go after your money. If you were to sell Queen Consolidated to me I could back the company with the profit from Wayne Enterprises has. Eventually after keeping it a float long enough for me to sell it back at a cheaper price" Bruce replied.

"The company stays the same with no changes" Oliver said.

"Of course. I'm just providing the cash" Bruce replied.

Nodding "Then you have a deal. Are only other problem is Merlyn Global which the only way to help them is to buy the company and bring all of them under Queen Consolidated" Oliver said in a business tone.

"The plan would work. A word of advice if you are going to be CEO you might want to find someone to handle the day to day operations" Bruce said.

"I'll look into it. The night you said I needed to let people help? You were right. Enjoy your meal" Oliver said, getting to his feet.

"Take care" Bruce replied, taking a zip of his coffee.

* * *

Outside on the Queen Mansion's patio Thea sitting on a chair plays a game on her phone. Despite still being here to watch over Roy and to stay out of the Glades for a while considering everything with her mother and Tommy she's a little bored. Ollie and Roy both made it quite clear they don't want her out on the streets so despite the argument that she can take care of herself it didn't work.

"Hey, speedy. What are you doing?" Oliver asked approaching.

Placing the phone down "Just keeping busy, considering Roy and you won't let me go out" Thea said unhappily.

"If one of us is with you I'll consider it safe" Oliver replied.

"Ok but I don't want to find you dead in a back alley either Ollie" Thea replied, glancing at him.

"You're not going to. I promise you" Oliver said in a warm tone.

"I thought we didn't make promises we couldn't keep" Thea said.

"Good point. Did Kate Spencer try to get ahold of you?" Oliver asked.

"Yes but I'm not going to see mom. Not after what she has done, it's the only way I know how to hurt her" Thea said, bitterness creeping into her tone.

"You might want to consider how much it's going to hurt you" Oliver said concerned.

"It's not. Do you really think I ever want to be her daughter again" Thea replied sharply.

"I'm not saying you have to. But I don't want you to turn out to be me. During those five years I learned to turn my emotions off and I barely even allowed myself time to grief when I lost people" Oliver said.

"Well maybe I'll just try your method" Thea said.

"No you don't" Oliver replied darkly looking off.

"Why not?" Thea said.

Sighing "Because how I got closure from the people who took my friends? I killed them" Oliver replied grimly.

"Oh" was all Thea said because what else was there.

After a moment Oliver gets up leave when

"That's not going to change a thing Ollie. You're my brother, I'll always love you despite the secrets you keep" Thea said.

"I know. Love you to Speedy" Oliver replied with a smile before heading inside.

* * *

In the Foundry later that night he is standing near the table containing the green munitions trunk. Oliver picks up his father's journal as he begins flipping through the pages.

Before coming here he went to the clock tower to find a note Sara had left saying she needed to find her own path and it was not in Starling. He doesn't blame her at all and if anyone understand it's him. Fortunately Sara left a phone number in case of an emergency.

Currently Roy in his old Arsenal suit from when working with Ted Grant is on patrol in the Glades and going to be intercepting a Bratva and Triad drug deal. He told the kid to take a few more days of rest but Roy like him is too stubborn for his own good.

Finding a name in the book he sits down with beginning to type on the keyboard. After a few minutes of doing research on the person Oliver hears a person approaching.

"I'm not surprised to see you back down here. How are you holding up?" Diggle asked concerned.

Turning to face him "I've been better but I'm getting there" Oliver said.

A brief nod "So who is our target" Diggle asked.

"Simon Lacroix the CEO of Stellmoor International and a city council member. He forces his employees to work over fifteen hours a day and in horrible conditions with barely enough pay to live" Oliver replied reading off a monitor.

"A real man of the people. It says here all the possible charges were dropped against Mr. Lacroix" Diggle said.

"He's going to have a lot harder time dropping me" Oliver replied coldly.

* * *

Awhile later in a rain storm a limousine is driving down a vacant city street when an arrow hits the driver in his right shoulder. The man loses control as the vehicle to crashes into a fire hydrant causing the diver to slum over unconscious. The back passenger door gets kicked open as Simon emerges only to see under the glow of a street lamp is The Hood with an arrow notched.

"What do you want?" Simon asked.

"Simon Lacroix you have failed this city" Oliver said.

"How have I done that?" Simon replied, not one to be afraid of a guy like this.

"Making your factories sweat shops" Oliver said not bothering to keep the anger out.

"Running a business no matter how one runs it is not illegal" Simon replied smirking.

Letting the arrow fly straight into the man's knee cap causing him to howl out in pain.

"I'm not going to turn myself in. Even if you torture me" Simon said, gritting his teeth.

An arrow pierces the man's throat dropping him to the ground dead. Oliver turns firing a grapnel arrow onto a building than using his bow pulls himself up to the roof. Looking out over his city he lets his mind drift as the rain pours down.

 _"After five years on a hellish island, I came home with only one goal… to save my city. And I did but there will be more battles. To protect my home, my family… I am Oliver Queen and The Emerald Archer."_

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the story itself.**

 **So yea Laurel is going after the vigilantes despite her knowing the system is failing and when she met Oliver's hood wearing version of himself Laurel did say she was going to be after him at some point. Looks like Tommy's death pushed her over that edge. We've seen people do crazier things out of love. Originally Laurel was going to be an ally of Oliver but due to certain things it didn't work out.**

 **Moving on I figured Bruce helping out with QC would be something he would do. I know nothing about business FYI.**

 **Now Oliver is still going after people on The List. It bugged me to know end when they just dropped that after season 1 because stopping The Undertaking or not those guys are criminals. It seamed like a cop out or what I call the season 2 recon fix of stuff they didn't like in season 1. For example removing Oliver's Bratva rank of being a Captain I was like why? If you didn't want him to be one then don't make him one in the first place.**

 **The List while they didn't have to use it as frequently they've could have shown Oliver taking guys out or maybe Isabel Rochev for example. She was a name in that book after all, two right underneath Adam Hunt.**

 **Simon Lacroix is a character in the comics and was Komodo in both the comics and the show. Which in the comics he actually owns Stellmoor International in the New 52 at least. I just needed a DC comics character so I used him with a few changes.**

 **I decided to end the chapter with a modified version of the opening monologue, it seamed to fit.**

 **Ok probably a major question is there going to be a squeal? Yes... eventually I will do one but not anytime soon. Because for this series I'm a bit burnt out and I have ideas for other projects. Various stories for Arrow, The Flash, Batman, Smallville, etc.**

 **So I'm not going to quit writing stories or reviewing others, far from it.**

 **But for the EA series I need a break which I would like to think I've accomplished my goal when it came to these two stories. Really during last year I noticed how far the show had changed from those early episodes of Arrow back in season 1 and a few in season 2 so I was like I want to get the show back to more of it's roots.**

 **Like keeping Oliver on Lian Yu, Sara as the only Black Canary, no Felicity (more than one reason) and by extension showing Oliver's computer skills, the Diggle and Oliver friendship and various other things. I was target focused on seeing that happen and now that is done I can feel like I can mentally take a step back on this series for awhile.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
